Silence Amongst The Rose So Cold
by Silenced Doves
Summary: AU, Usagi is a mental patient at the Juuban Psychiatric hospital, Mamoru is a young doctor working under Ami Mizuno both working to break Usagi's seal upon her past and work past her two other personalities to find her past. Only her past won't allow it
1. Something new…Distant threats wrapped in

Silence Amongst The Rose So Cold  
  
Something new...Distant threats wrapped in the Cold  
  
Summary: This is an idea I have to get off my chest. To a point this'll be a spin off of Raven Feather's not really though it'll be modern times AU of Usagi as a mental institution patient with multiple personality, she was born with three personalities. Usagi just happened to be in complete control, though a freak accident caused Shiva and Hotaru to become aware of themselves. Shiva started taking control to the point Usagi had to be locked up within the mental Institute. Mamoru and Ami will be Doctors, Mamo is new and Ami has been working there for a while. Minako is Usagi's cousin that comes and visits almost every day. Makoto will probably be working kitchen, Setsuna will be head of the institute. Rei will be at a nearby shrine working there and I'm not sure where Haruka and Michelle will fit in. this'll either be just a one chapter thing or it will continue on depending upon review responses/my own love of the story.  
  
Mamoru followed the petite woman before him down the crisp halls of Juuban Psychiatric hospital. His first day on the job and he had already been given a few patients to take care of that his higher up Ami just couldn't visit every day anymore. She was actually younger then him by a few years to be exact, but thanks to her amazing talent and her mother already being a doctor she was already a top doctor in the institute. The only sound in the hallway was the sound of his crisp new white jacket brushing against his less then polished loafers and Ami's light humming. Even after only two days at the Institute he already figured out when Ami hummed it meant she was thinking of something, though what he couldn't be sure. All of a sudden out of the blue Ami started speaking, which meant they were nearing the patient.  
  
"I have to warn you about this one Mamoru...she's a unique case so please treat her kindly." Ami spoke up suddenly in her soft voice. She took a moment to glance down at the report she held in between her hands, held down by the clipboard it had been secured upon before she had even gotten into the office. As usual there was no change within Usagi, 'Not as if I expected any after such a long time...but there's always the hope.' A soft blue strand of hair fell from its partial comb over, falling directly in front of her eye. With an annoyed sigh she brushed the loose strand out of the way before glancing back at her new assistant. He had graduated at the top of his class in medical school as she had read on his transcript a little over a week ago. Though that really didn't mean much to her unless he could connect with the people he cared for. Giving such a new doctor a case like Usagi's could be considered risky on her part, especially to Usagi, introducing the girl to new people always seemed to have a negative effect when Shiva took over...just one more person for the lunatic personality to try and harm.  
  
"I'll make sure to treat her just as I treat all the other patients here."  
  
"That's good to hear Mr. Chiba...she has multiple personality disorder, it's rather unique to say all past medications we gave her to control it failed. It seems that no personality is stronger then the other...She wouldn't be in here really. Unluckily one of the personalities calls herself Shiva and is hell bent on killing anything in her sight. Therefore don't leave any sharp objects inside the room or anything she could pick the lock with. The other two personalities are a lot nicer Hotaru is a 12 year old girl, very shy but rather nice and longs for a friend. Finally her dominant personality and birth name is Usagi. She's a very kind hearted girl, or was...now she's quite disturbed...scared of everyone and everything except her cousin."  
  
Ami smiled slightly at the confused look that had spread over Mamoru's face. The young man seemed to be surprised from all the information he had been given, then again most of the patients she had given him had been relatively light. All the others would recover in a short time so there was little more he'd have to do then sit back and relax. Usagi would be a totally different story. After a few more steps she stopped at door number fifty six and tapped upon the door for a moment. There was no response, only silence coming from the other side of the door.  
  
Mamoru frowned slightly at the reaction, most patients no matter how troubled they were still recognized the door. Or were at least making some type of reaction to the sound that the doctor made. Even so Ami didn't seem disturbed or concerned by the fact, instead he watched Ami open the door into the small room...like all rooms there was just enough space for a bed, a few chairs and a large radio along with a few other standard appliances such as lamps and a few fans for the summer months. A light touch upon his arm startled him out of his observation of the room...his dark blue eyes much like a disturbed ocean blinked for a moment before glancing down to what could only be the patient. A wide smile was upon the small girl's face...she looked beautiful. Her skin a pale milky white and her golden tresses fallen haphazardly about her face in a wild matter.  
  
"Mamoru this is Usagi...though today you are Hotaru right?" Ami gave the girl that was barely shorter then her a questioning glance. Once the young girl gave Ami a nod, Ami looked back to her chart before a smile came to her face. That warm smile that all doctors worth their two cents eventually developed to reassure patients and families. "Well then Hotaru, I'd like you to meet Mamoru Chiba. Mr. Chiba will be taking care of you from now on since I have more patients then I can handle." Ami sighed a tad at Hotaru's reaction...that betrayed look that flitted through the young girl's eyes before a huge smile returned to her face. What could she say? The young girl hid her pain well even to Ami who had been friends with her for the whole time she had started working here. Even though only Hotaru noticed the constant change in personal staff around her It still hurt the young twelve year old personality to be constantly rejected by newer hospital staff members that didn't understand and switched about by the older ones that just didn't have the time for her.  
  
The young girl turned to Ami with teary wide blue cerulean eyes. "But Ami! I mean Doctor. Mizuno...I like you...anyway he's just going to go away like the last one..."  
  
Ami sighed a tad before looking over to Darien with imploring eyes...hopefully the older man would get the point and it seemed he did thankfully. "Don't worry Hotaru, just because I'm busy doesn't mean I won't come visit you as often as I can. It just means I won't be here every day it'll be a lot like when we first met."  
  
Hotaru screwed her face up into a dissatisfied frown from the information given to her before a small nod was given to Ami. "Alright...Ami..." She glanced over to Mamoru for the first time getting a good look at the man that would be taking care of her for the next few months. Instead of smiling to him though her eyes went wide with shock....the smile slowly drained away as Usagi quickly took over. She recognized those features, the jet black hair...like that of the night. Those eyes like the ocean...that had offered her such protection then took it all away! He had done it he had made her like this let loose Shiva...it was all his fault. What was he doing back in her room...back to finally finish the job. She started to shudder barely even hearing the man's words.  
  
"Hello Hotaru, I'm Mamoru Chiba, but you can call me Mamoru or just Mamo..." He trailed off at the look in the young girl's eyes. It was the look of a wild animal...one that was cornered and feeling very threatened. When he looked up to Ami with a concerned look her own face mirrored his perfectly. He gently tried to pat Usagi's shoulders while Ami was making a beeline to the call button for the orderlies. The moment his hands touched Usagi's shoulders though, the young girl recoiled screaming.  
  
She recoiled from his touch...it made her feel dirty...it always did especially after what he had done to her. "Away...away!...no!" She ended her quiet mutterings in a shriek of pure fear as she backed away from Mamoru...but she was seeing someone else. The same features as Mamoru only with that twisted sadistic grin promising her only pain. Her insides felt disgusting just thinking of the part where she was raped over and over by the man. Now he was back...he had tried to kill her before for it...now he was back again. She knew what he wanted but he'd never get it out of her. Looking about frantically she pulled the alarm clock from the wall and literally threw it head on at Mamoru.  
  
Ami hit the red button to bring the orderlies in just as she watched Usagi clock Mamoru directly in the head with an alarm clock...the older man fell back onto his back...clutching his head the whole time and probably biting back curses. The sound of two feet running down the hall broke her concentration away from Mamoru and looked to Usagi who was now huddling in the corner with another object. Staring at Mamoru with the look of fear beyond even death in her eyes...it was that haunted look that scared even Ami.  
  
The two orderlies rushed into the small room and without a moment's hesitation they made their way over to Usagi still huddling in the corner of the small room. All the while Ami had made her way over to where Mamoru still lay on the floor next to the now broken alarm clock. Blood was gushing from the poor man's head just above his left eye. She sat him up gently while the orderlies tried to control the screaming Usagi.  
  
Crystallized Dust  
  
Hits the upper atmosphere  
  
Burning up  
  
Like a human hand  
  
Doused in Kerosene  
  
Falling from the sky  
  
In charred ashes  
  
"No No no no!" Her screams were in vain, they never listened to her. They were taking her back to him! She'd get punished for running away...no she was a bad girl...he told her every time she dreamed of a better life. Every time she ran away...it always hurt everything always hurt. No one ever cared what she screamed and she could never tell them...it hurt too much. Even to speak was a major step in her case...that's what the doctor's had told her. Even if she only ever used No and Away, since the orderlies wouldn't listen to her she started to punch and scream. Her efforts only rewarded her with a swift slap to the face by one of the larger orderlies...she remembered him. He had dealt with her before...he was friends with HIM. Tears started to form in her eyes...she could never get away from HIM, he was every where to hurt her even if he couldn't be there to do it himself in a physical matter. He still kept up the emotional abuse till she couldn't even feel her tears running down her face.  
  
Forming into  
  
Diamond rain  
  
That she wishes  
  
Could was away  
  
All her impurities  
  
Mamoru watched the orderlies manhandle the young beauty in a truly inhumane matter...a small growl passing by his lips. Even if she was wild...there was no need to slap her...he watched with sympathetic eyes as they hauled her over to her bed and literally pushed her down into it. This only caused Usagi to scream even more and her hands to frantically punch and kick at the orderlies above her.  
  
The soft touch  
  
Upon her ivory skin  
  
These are tears  
  
She can not cry  
  
The ones that fall  
  
From the sky  
  
As the clouds  
  
Weep  
  
For this gentle angel  
  
With Golden silver hair  
  
And eyes  
  
Of the Atlantic  
  
Finally they had gotten her down onto the bed...with excessive force and began to strap her down with the heavy wrist and ankle binders that were attached to each corner of the bed. Usagi couldn't put up any more of a fight as she was soon held down to the bed by the four attachments. Her blue eyes wide with fear as she looked up to the orderly above her and that wide smile on his face that he hid from Doctor. Mizuno but not from Mamoru that still lay half on the floor glaring at the two men. The large man slowly leaned down next to her, acting as if he was simply checking the restraint but he whispered those words she feared so much. "Seiya...will hear of your disobedience to me you little wench. Pray he doesn't let me do with you as I will for a night." The man pulled away from her with that superior smirk for a moment before he face returned to that of the concerned orderly. Tears fell silently from Usagi's eyes her voice box too strained to even cry out all that happened were a few strangled wet hiccups and a few coughs when she choked on her closed up throat.  
  
They silently weep  
  
For the pain  
  
She wishes to cleanse  
  
Herself from  
  
This never ending pain  
  
Droplets let  
  
A brief glimmer  
  
Of hope shine through  
  
Her broken heart  
  
Till it fades away  
  
Like a whisper  
  
In the rain  
  
Ami was not happy...especially from the force that the orderlies had used to get her into the bed. With a distinct frown at the two larger men then her, she slowly stood up and made a pointed glance at both the men. They at least had the intelligence to look guilty at the glare she gave them. "That was more then excessive force you used. She's only 4'11 don't tell me she was that hard that you needed to practically throw her into the bed! This will be reported to your manager. These patients can't help what they've been given and I realize fear gives them extra strength but slapping them will only set back their trust of others who knows how long! It will be both your jobs if I ever see that again! Especially you Mr. Radchez. Now we will be going down to your manager to speak of this little incident." With a hand pointed towards the door she waited till they were out the door and awaited for her to follow before Ami turned to Mamoru with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Mr. Chiba, I have some business to take care of, could you please clean up here and then I'll meet you in the cafeteria after I'm done with these two."  
  
To be washed away  
  
Like everything else  
  
Down the windows  
  
Into the gutter  
  
Days like these  
  
She wishes  
  
To simply fade away  
  
From all this pain  
  
That never stops  
  
From his hands  
  
That leave lashes  
  
Red marks  
  
And purple bruises  
  
Upon her skin  
  
"Sure thing Ami...see ya down there. He was still holding the wound to his head as gently as he could but still apply enough pressure to stop the wound from bleeding. A mental note was made to not piss Ami off at all because the short blue haired girl looked like she was about to start ripping heads off and maybe smashing some internal organs in. With a shake of his head he slowly got up from where he had been lying and made his way over to Usagi. When he got over there though her eyes were closed and her steady breathing reached his ears. A slight smile crossed his lips as he carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. She truly was a beauty...though hopefully she wouldn't act this negatively to him every time he came in. With one last look at the sleeping princess he turned away from the bed and made his way out of the room. Careful to shut the door on his way out before heading towards the lunch room which was located a little ways down the hall from this section of rooms. 'I will figure out...why she's like this...that I promise.'  
  
For once in her life  
  
Wishing to fall asleep  
  
To silence  
  
Instead of the pained screams  
  
Till she passes out  
  
Within an ocean  
  
Of her own blood  
  
The diamond drops  
  
Wash away her hurt  
  
If only for  
  
A moment more  
  
To slip from the window  
  
Disappear amongst the rain  
  
Let the pain  
  
Finally fade away  
  
This was just a prologue, I just needed to get this out of my system I guess cause I liked the idea. Meh I may continue it if I get enough responses but I have other fanfictions that are more important at the moment so without responses this one doesn't continue further then this until and if I get more time. The song/poem incorporated into the poem is of my own creation called Cleansing Rain, It worked for this story so I used it. 


	2. Lunch With Usagi

Silence Amongst the Rose So Cold  
  
Lunch with Usagi  
  
Hmm thanks to the reviews I'm really inspired to keep writing glad you people like it er I'll try to put out chapters as fast as my laziness lets me but they'll get shorter once August 26th hits then I go to college and gotta concentrate...I think but I'll try not to keep you waiting but I probably will end up doing that anyway sorry in advance. Before the summer ends though I'm gonna try to get done a chapter like every two or three days. More when I need to find inspiration or work on my other stories   
  
Mamoru glanced back to Usagi's door for a moment before turning back to look around the hallway...it was all so cold and lifeless. It was a wonder anyone could stand living here crazy or not, he shuddered a little as a blast of cold air from an A/C vent in the hall played across his face. A slight frown appeared on his face as he glared up at the offending vent for a moment before shaking his head a tad and moved on. He slowly moved down the halls every door closed and even so he glanced back and forth between them...were any of them like Usagi? Or was she just special...either way he had a feeling his life would get very interesting with Usagi as a patient. Eventually his wandering brought him to the hospital's main cafeteria on the fifth floor. Of the ten floors of the Juuban Psychiatric someone was smart enough to put the cafeteria right in the middle so it'd be convenient for both those on the top floor and those on the bottom floor. He pushed open the swing too door and stepped into the main area of the cafeteria, a decent amount of tables were currently taking up most of the room...though it seemed only a few people were actually at lunch at the moment. With just one look around he could tell there was no one that he really knew...maybe he'd just wait for Ami...then again reporting the two orderlies that had rough housed Usagi may take some time. For some reason just the thought of someone touching the girl with those innocent eyes angered him beyond reason...but he simply disregarded it as his natural feelings of men hitting women. It just wasn't right, with a shake of his head he slowly headed for the food line.  
  
Just like the rest of the hospital the cafeteria seemed to have that subdued tone, the people he passed by on his way to the lunch line had their conversations in whispers...afraid that with the huge space someone would hear them. Every now and then he caught a small snippet of what they were talking about. None of it seemed to interesting to him...this room just made him tired. The whole hospital actually did, when he got to the lunch line the dull silence was at least broken by the friendly chatter of the cafeteria staff and the constant back round noise of the dishwashers and ovens going constantly. He picked up one of the sickly looking yellow trays...a small frown playing across his face. They looked just like the same trays he had in high school...that also somehow appeared in college. Now it seemed he was doomed to see them once more in his life. Once was too much but their repeated haunting was starting to bug him.  
  
"What's wrong Hun?"  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru snapped out of his thoughts with a surprised look on his face, much like a small child being caught by their mother doing something they weren't supposed to.  
  
"I said what's wrong? You look kind of dead on your feet..." The tall brunette glanced out across the small crowd of doctors and other hospital staff seated at their own table in the room in small groups or pairs. "Well...more of a zombie then you doctor guys usually do." A light chuckle passed her lips before glancing over Mamoru with a critical eye causing the taller man to fidget slightly. "You are a doctor right?"  
  
He curled his fingers about the plastic yellow plate much like a life line. Usually when he got lunch he didn't expect some one to initiate conversation with him. The distant sort of look he normally kept on usually kept most people at bay...but the young cook before him didn't seem to have any trouble with such a draw back. "Er...yes...I'm new here Dr. Chiba." It sounded weird just saying it, like some other person and not him. He really hadn't had much need to use it. "People mostly call me Mamoru though."  
  
"Alrighty then Mamoru what can I get you today then?"  
  
Mamoru shrugged uncomfortably before looking up to her with a questioning glance. "Uh what do you have?"  
  
Makoto simply chuckled at the question. "You really are new here aren'tcha? Anything you want we can make."  
  
"Oh..." Mamoru glanced about the small display cases trying to figure out what he'd have...he raised his head enough for the wound to be easily seen.  
  
"Hey there, Mamoru...you know you got a big gash in your head?"  
  
Mamoru nodded a little stiffly...at her questioning glance that obviously asked for an elaboration on the subject he decided it'd be ok she seemed to be a trust worthy person. "Well...my new patient Usagi..."  
  
"Usagi! That sweet little girl did that to you!" Makoto practically yelled in surprise before her emerald eyes settled into a glare. "What did you do to get her to attack you...or was it Shiva?"  
  
Mamoru blinked a bit as he tried to analyze the information...Shiva...that was one of Usagi's other personalities. "No actually I first met Hotaru...then she switched to Usagi and started freaking out when she saw me...I guess I just triggered something." He gave something of an uncomfortable shrug, he didn't really want the brunette power house as an enemy...she could easily tear him apart in a fight. "Then...she ran to the corner screaming...and threw an alarm clock at me. And this is the result." He glanced up to see Makoto nodding a tad before a small smile came across the woman's face.  
  
"I think I know how you can make it up to her."  
  
"You realize she was the one that hit me with the alarm clock not the other way around." He answered dryly as he set the tray down on the counter.  
  
Makoto kept on talking as if she didn't even hear his response. "Here take a second tray, they rarely ever let her have my cooking but if you want to make it up to her you bring her food. She'll love you if you bring her some of my cooking." She shot the speculative looking man a superior smile as she picked up a second tray from the rack and grabbed Mamoru's right out of his hand before heading off towards the back. Right before she disappeared around the corner she yelled over to him. "Be back in a minute."  
  
Mamoru blinked a bit before giving up with a defeated sigh...did she even listen to people. He pondered the question while Makoto was off in the back but soon gave up the mental venture. It kind of surprised him that the girl would be such good friends with someone from the lunch room. He slowly tapped his fingers at his side and under the counter so he didn't look like he was waiting on her. After a few more minutes Makoto came back out with a tray in either hand, both were loaded down with food, some of which he was sure he could not afford especially in mass quantity ( Yes what would a hospital be doing with a five star cook like Makoto you ask?...No more questions from you! ) . This would set him back for a few to think of it since when did the hospital food get this good. He was sure the other day the food was the normal mediocre he had expected.  
  
She set both trays down over onto the metal counter with something of a grin just seeing the way his eye's bugged out. He seemed like a kind man though...maybe if he was working with Usagi...he would finally figure out what happened in her past. And when he did, she was going to pay back who ever did this to her in full that was for sure. The dark thoughts swirling about in her mind were hid behind that confident smile of hers. "Don't worry, this is on the house...my own cooking Usagi loves it the best...after you give her this you'll be a hero in her eyes. Oh yeah by the way the name's Makoto...if you ever get in trouble with Usagi again just come to me I'll make up some food for her."  
  
A grateful nod was given to Makoto as he picked up both trays, carefully balancing the full loads between hands...well as best he could. With a slight shooing motion from Makoto, Mamoru once again found himself outside of the cafeteria and within the cold halls. With a shrug of resignation he slowly started to retrace his steps. After a few wrong doors and rather disappointed patients much to Mamoru's embarrassment he managed to find Usagi's room. She of course was still strapped down to the bed, apparently no one had thought to untie her or still considered her to be unstable and capable of dealing damage to poor new doctors such as himself. The moment he entered he caught that stare of hers...the fear still present in her eyes. A slight sigh passed by his lips as he set the two trays down upon the small writing table. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea...he could always ask for a transfer from Ami. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay but she still looked to be afraid of him.  
  
First she attempted to move her wrists from the restraining straps the moment she saw him coming through the door. Next an attempt to wiggle her feet out of the other restraints failed in vain. Somewhere deep down she knew he'd come back, she had hoped after he had gone he wouldn't come back...but Seiya never broke his promise. And that promise long ago..."You little whore no one breaks up with me!" "I'm sor-" she winced slightly at the pain even trying to think of the night brought up. Her memories of the night had been partially blocked out from too much shock of fear and pain, but still she knew he had done something unforgivable on that night. Her thoughts turned to vapor as the smell of food wafted through the enclosed space of her small room. Immediately her eyes shot open again, she didn't realize she had closed them during the slight flash back. Who she found by her side caused more fear to run through her veins...the urge to scream for help any help started to rise up to her brain. Before she could do anything though she felt a finger gently resting across her lips, which stopped the need to scream for help that wouldn't come. Teary eyes turned towards her tormentor once more with confusion in her eyes as he started to undo the restraints.  
  
"Shh...I'm just here to help you Usa...Please don't scream...." Mamoru sighed a tad as she calmed down into almost quiet whimpers...she was so afraid of him. All he could do was hope that the food would convince her that he was on her side. The moment that he had gotten all the restraints off her, he carefully backed away to give her space. Instead of moving though...she just lay there on the bed, practically quivering and with his luck it was fear. "I brought you some lunch..." He watched her expression and to his disappointment it didn't change at all, she just stared at him with those teary eyes looking for the entire world like a small child that had just lost everything dear to her. His heart truly went out to her, right then he remembered that Makoto had said Usa loved her cooking maybe that would help it was worth a shot. "A girl from the cafeteria named Makoto made it." Bingo he watched her eyes light up like Christmas lights...those beautiful cerulean blue eyes held a sparkle he had never seen before.  
  
The word Makoto caused Usagi to look at the man that looked like Seiya with hope in her eyes...she was confused because she saw someone that almost looked like Seiya. Yet he wasn't trying to hurt her like Seiya would if he were here. Maybe he was planning to try and hurt her later...though the thought soon left her mind as the man that looked like Seiya brought a huge platter of food over to her. The man held it out to her...and for a moment she simply stared at him before taking the tray from his hands and the moment it was set down on the top of her legs she lost herself in the tasty food Makoto cooked her.  
  
A small chuckle of amusement left his lips as he watched the blonde dig into the food with utter abandonment to the outside world. 'Well at least she's happy and isn't throwing alarm clocks at my head for the moment.' After a moment of watching her eat he returned to the other tray of food. This one was also filled to the top...and there was no way he could eat all of this let alone even half. After going over the trays contents he pulled a bowl of curry and a plate of egg rolls and set them aside from the rest of the tray. He'd have to figure out something else to do with the rest of the food since he was sure Makoto would not be happy if he returned with leftovers. Taking the bowl of curry he started to eat while watching Usagi going through every food upon her plate...if he saw her like this at a café, he would never have guessed she was practically mute and scared beyond belief of him.  
  
The meal between them continued for a while in silence till he was almost done with his egg rolls and Usagi was done with all the food on her tray. When he looked up again, she was eyeing him strangely almost in a longing type of way. "Something wrong Usa?" She only pointed towards him, if not for the way her eyes were staring intently at him. Much like a small child pleading for a new toy, he would have thought she was accusing him of doing something to offend her.  
  
"She wants the rest of your food on the other tray."  
  
A voice out of no where startled Mamoru badly, he almost dropped the plate of egg rolls right onto his lap at the sound of someone else's voice. He managed to recover in time to stop the plate from it's continued slide towards his lap and carefully set it down to his side. Once he had done that he glanced over to the door to find another golden haired girl. A confused look spread across his face as he looked to the golden haired woman's huge smile back to Usa who now had a happy grin on her face. "Oh...well...at least I don't have to get yelled at by Makoto for bringing back leftovers." Scratching the back of his head a moment, he slowly got up from his seat still trying to figure out how the two were related...they had to be they practically looked like twins. He carried the tray of food over to the waiting girl who looked beyond grateful towards Mamoru. After making sure Usa was happily settled with her food he turned back to the girl at the door with a questioning look. "So who are you? Usagi's sister?"  
  
The blonde chuckled a bit before shaking her head. "Of course not Seiya...don't tell me you've forgotten about your girlfriend's cousin Minako!"  
  
Mamoru blinked a bit before glancing back to Usagi who had tensed up at the sentence. Something had bother Usagi about what Minako said...he had a distinct feeling it had something to do with this Seiya person. If Minako thought he was this Seiya person then maybe Usagi had thought the same or still did and feared him for that. "I'm not Seiya, I'm Doctor. Chiba in charge of Usagi now." He found himself answering almost automatically his concentration had left him the moment he answered. He blinked a bit trying to remember what he had been trying to link the name Seiya with and simply shook his head, Usa probably just didn't like to hear her boyfriend's name since she probably couldn't communicate with him and he didn't understand. Still the very fact Usagi had a boyfriend no matter how estranged from her, hurt him inside rejected almost. "Sorry...but call me Mamoru."  
  
"I'm sorry." Minako blushed a bit at her mistake. "You look a lot like her boyfriend Seiya...I just thought maybe he'd finally managed to reconcile with Usa...ever since she came in here Seiya's been sending her gifts but she always tears them up. I don't know why...and he never comes in himself after the first time when Shiva tried to kill him."  
  
"Kill him?" He asked incredulously as he glanced over to Usagi who was just wiping her mouth with a napkin after finishing the last bit of the milkshake that had been on her tray. He didn't believe for a second that such an innocent girl could actually try to kill someone.  
  
Minako nodded once in confirmation before she stepped fully into the room and moved right over to Usagi with a small bag from Walden's books in her right hand. "Shiva is...I don't know how to explain it but when she feels really threatened Shiva will come out. It's like her violent side or something." She gave a small shrug before turning to Usagi who sat in her bed with a smile on her face, seeming happy with her cousin's explanation of things. "I brought you some more books Usagi...and I brought some for Hotaru as well."  
  
Usagi clapped her hands together at that, few people ever did anything for more then one of her personalities usually choosing to ignore their existence in place of just Usagi. When Hotaru took over again Usa knew she'd be happy with the present as well. Once her cousin had deposited the books on her lap she slowly flipped through the books, slowly separating them into two piles. The smaller more teenage books were obviously to entertain Hotaru along with a few CDs that Minako thought the younger girl may like. The other larger pile consisted mostly of larger books and adult novels that she'd enjoy. Finally she was down to one final book it was a romance novel...it looked to be too long for Hotaru. Then she realized it was meant for her and she turned to Minako with a questioning glare and simply pointed to the offending book.  
  
She sighed a tad as she saw Usagi catch on before she could even leave. After the first two times she supposed Usagi had started to remember her tricks. Without looking at Usagi directly, she knew the girl was probably giving her a death glare for the action. Minako picked up the romance novel and placed it into her small hand bag as best it would fit.  
  
"Why didn't she want that one?"  
  
The question almost startled Minako...she had totally forgotten the man was there for some reason. "She doesn't like romance novels...she only reads horror novels where everyone dies at the end...she's got some kind of morbid personality...I don't know she used to love them. Now if you give her one she'll give it back and if you don't, she'll systematically tear out every page with any kind of loving words or anything really. My last one she tore out every page and Xed the whole page out with a magic marker."  
  
"I'm amazed you can communicate so well...I mean minus the words it's like she's completely normal." Mamoru was quite amazed at the whole interaction it was as if Usagi was a happy adult with Minako around. It made no real sense to him, when other people were around mainly him she'd throw things at them and scream.  
  
"I guess me and Usagi just hold a stronger bond...she's never taken to a stranger quite this quickly...well. At least she hasn't thrown anything at you yet and screamed. It seems she's more afraid of men then women or so I've observed from my visits."  
  
"Er yeah...well actually she did clock me in the head with an alarm clock."  
  
Minako grinned slightly before turning to her cousin with a mock frown on her face. "Usa...did you really hit him with an alarm clock?"  
  
Usagi simply gave a non committed shrug before setting the books for Hotaru on one side of the nightstand and then all of her own books except for one on the other side of the nightstand. With one more glance at the man that looked like Seiya, having learned his name was Mamoru from the conversation her cousin was having. She didn't trust the man, but it seemed he was here to stay.  
  
"Well I have to get going back to work, this was just my lunch break." She said to Mamoru before Minako once again turned to Usagi with a gentle smile on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow Usa...I hope you get better soon."  
  
Mamoru waved good bye to Minako before turning back to Usagi...the girl was deeply engrossed in the novel before her and seemed to be engrossed in the book she was reading. This was an interesting case...hopefully something later in the therapy session would turn out. At the moment though he had to get the trays back to the cafeteria and report back to Ami's office to get a key and his ID for the building. Then after a therapy session with Usagi he'd go home for the day and return the next day. After collecting both trays he gave Usagi a small wave...not that she even noticed before walking out the door.  
  
Next Time: Therapy and A late night Escapade: A therapy session with Usagi, and Seiya finally is on the scene as the caring boyfriend with more plans then bringing his girlfriend sweets and candy. What happened to Usagi on that night long ago and why does Seiya want to cause her so much pain?  
  
Review Answer Session yay!  
  
erica6060 : Yeah I know they aren't allowed to slap patients, that's why Ami was so pissed off with them and yelling about the set back of the patient's trust and then taking them down to their manager. Ami was kind of taking care of Mamoru so she couldn't really do anything till it was too late further then yell at them. Both of the men are working Seiya so ya know they don't exactly follow hospital protocol. If you notice anymore big mistakes I make feel free to point them out I'm not exactly well versed in how the hospitals operate so I'm just kinda basing it off how I think it may run and that kinda stuff and some of the things that'll happen would probably never happen at a mental hospital but they have to for the story.  
  
Starling Sinclair: I've never heard that song but I'll see if one of my friends as A Perfect Circle CD with that song on it or just download it once I get to college evil 56K modem... beh  
  
Chibi Crab: I haven't given up on Raven's Feathers, I just thought it might be interesting to take the same thing that's happening to Usa in Raven's Feathers minus Shiva in complete control with a huge mecha on her hands and modernize it I suppose. I actually have part of the next chapter done but I usually write chapters to stories as I get inspiration that and this story suddenly inspired me and people seem to like it and I need to update Reflections of Glass too a new chapter of Raven's Feathers will be out eventually don't worry  
  
Thank you as well to Momocolady, Lady of Enchantment, Total-fanfic-gurl, Queen Diamond, Sailor-Sara-Moon and Tramie especially for bein the first one to review my story   
  
Just a side note, that the amount of people that reviewed just the first chapter was amazing lol Heh I hope I can uh keep this thing going to you people's liking er try at least. 


	3. Therapy And A Late Night Escapade

Silence Amongst The Rose So Cold  
  
Therapy and a late night escapade  
  
"So Caboose are you following any of this?" "I think so....you're Tex's boyfriend....so that makes you...A Gay robot!"  
"...Yeah that's right...I'm a gay robot..." From Red Vs Blue at check it out I promise you'll enjoy it!  
  
I'll be off to college in like 4 weeks! August 26th confirms I've gotten old and left high school...I wish I was young again...but on the plus side. I'm taking Japanese if I pass the placement exam...uh oh...oh well! So maybe I'll be able to understand a bunch of Japanese words people throw into their writing and I'll know what it means! I'm also doin General Psychology and either a freshman English class if I get waitlisted in or a sophomore one if I don't get waitlisted into the freshy one sorry to bore you I'm just all excited about this onto the story!  
  
Mamoru sighed a bit as he slowly headed towards Ami's office. Hopefully she hadn't waited for him at the cafeteria and had just figured he had something to take care of. If he was really lucky Makoto would have told Dr. Mizuno that he had come up to get lunch from the cafeteria for Usagi and himself. The evidence was still in his hands actually, he supposed he'd stop at Ami's office first. He could return the trays after he was done getting his required items for hospital staff. After taking a few wrong turns he eventually found the office that he was to share with Ami after he moved all his stuff in from his apartment in Kyoto to his new residence and actually had stuff to put into it. 'Well at least everything's on the same floor for me...whoever designed this hospital really had me in mind.' Finally after asking another Doctor where Doctor Mizuno's office was located he got back on the right track. It was just down at the end of then hall, a janitor seemed to be carefully painting on another name into the window. (I'm just guessing they use paint but they probably don't these days oh well.) When he finally reached the office, he coughed a little to get the man's attention, since it didn't look like he'd be done anytime soon. Mamoru slowly stepped back at the disgruntled look on the man's face  
  
"What's the matter with you? Think you can do this better then me?"  
  
"Umm no that's not it at all." Before another word could get out of his mouth again, the tall man with rusty red hair slowly stepped closer to Mamoru in an intimidating matter.  
  
"Well if you don't think you can paint signs on better then me, What's your problem kid? You got ten seconds before I put this fist through the roof of your mouth. Maybe I'll rearrange your brains while I'm at it." The larger man growled as he stared down at the doctor. 'Damn little upstarts with their superior attitudes.'  
  
Mamoru backed away from the man with his arms raised in a matter to prove he's harmless and couldn't fight...(minus the two trays in his hands of course) if he wanted to. That was far from the truth, but it'd be much better then initiating a fight and putting them both in the ER. "No umm...no...er...I'm Doctor. Chiba I just wanted to talk to Ami..."  
  
Nephrite snorted slightly...so the little man knew about Ami. 'Wait a second...' He glanced back to the door he was painting before a slight blush rose to his cheeks once he read it. 'Dr. Mamoru Chi." He still had to paint on the last two letters. With a groan he placed a hand upon his face for a moment to calm himself down before regarding the young doctor again. "Sorry about that Doctor. Chiba...I get enough of these asshole interns acting forever superior that it's made me automatically on the defense."  
  
Well at least he wasn't going to die now, Mamoru placed a small smile upon his face as he patted the large man's shoulder for a moment. "Don't worry about it, just call me Mamoru I'm really not used to the doctor title."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mamoru...just call me Nephrite or Neph, whichever works for you I suppose. Well anyway I got lunch break I'll finish this up when I return." He absently jerked his thumb back at the door he was still carefully painting Mamoru's title into. "Just don't touch the glass till tomorrow at earliest or else I'm gonna have to do the whole thing over again. And...I'll take those tray's back to the lunch room if you want."  
  
"Sure thing thanks a lot for taking the trays!...have a nice lunch. I'll see you around sometime." Mamoru happily handed the used trays over to the taller man who took them with a slight knowing smirk. With a quick wave to the much taller man Mamoru carefully opened the door and stepped into the office...only to meet Ami's amused stare before she quickly went back to "work". Even if she wasn't looking directly at him, he could see she was currently trying to hide her laughter by concentrating on her work. "What's go funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing at all." Ami flashed a grin as she finally gave up trying to look busy and simply let a giggle pass by her lips. "Just the fact you got threatened by possibly one of the nicest most non-violent men in the ward is all."  
  
"Har har har..." He found himself rolling his eyes, a trait that he had lost somewhere in his high school years that had suddenly returned to him as if it had never gone away. "Sorry I missed lunch...I kinda...well Makoto told me to make up to Usagi by bringing her food."  
  
"So I heard." Ami still held that amused smile upon her face as she shuffled through her papers a moment more before pulling out a bright blue folder with small stars decorated on the front. When she looked back up to Mamoru she caught the slightly raised eyebrow at the folder. "This is Usa's therapy folder...it includes all the notes from her previous psychiatric evaluations both from myself and the other doctors that took care of her. Hopefully you'll have a better time trying to get anything out of her."  
  
"Oh why's that..."  
  
"You'll see, but you better get down to her while she's still Usagi. Just remember that the personalities can switch at any time but she can also stay in the same personality for days." With a slight shooing motion from Ami, Mamoru was soon out of the door to Ami and his own office once again. With the folder Ami had been holding in her hand somehow in his now.  
  
Careful not to trip over the black paint bucket that Neph had left along with a few other various items. He once again started to walk down the halls. At this time of day it was a little livelier since family members were starting to stop by and visit during lunch breaks or out of work all together. After a whole morning running around the same floor he had it more or less memorized and headed right for Usagi's room in the left wing of the large ward. As he walked he absently looked through the papers from other doctor's and their thoughts. Most of course didn't seem to have any information further then "Patient refuses to cooperate." Or something else basically saying the same thing about Usagi. With this track record somehow he doubted he'd get too far.  
  
When he got to Usagi's door he paused for a moment...before raising his free hand up to knock on the door a moment. "Usagi I'm coming in I hope you're decent." After waiting about a minute and with no response to his knocking, he carefully pulled open the door...only to find Usagi still reading one of the books Minako had dropped off for her. She looked to be almost half way through and she had only been at it for an hour at most. With a slight shake of his head he called her name again. "Usagi...it's time for your therapy you put the book down for a little bit."  
  
Those words brought the blonde's cerulean eyes up from the book she had engrossed herself within for the past hour or so. She didn't like therapy...it was pointless she didn't want to remember it scared her...she knew things had happened that she never wanted to remember again. That's why her mind had locked them away...why couldn't they accept it. For a moment she just sat there in the bed with the book resting before leveling a glare at him that would probably kill someone on the spot if they were weaker then Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru simply sighed at the hard glare she was giving him. "Alright I get it...obviously the food did not make us good enough friends that you want to willingly go through with this. Unluckily I need you to tell me what happened...something happened to you that made you this way. Both you and I know it. Now let's see..." He glanced down at the reports he had in his hands debating just how to approach the subject.  
  
Usagi watched him going through his reports a moment...his attention wasn't on her. The perfect time to strike and hit her target. Quickly her hand moved to the books that Minako have given her and picked up the biggest book she could find. After carefully sizing up the weight of the book and distance from the bed to Mamoru's head, and then she chucked the book right at his head. She watched with amusement in her eyes as the book hit him just to the right of the wound from the alarm clock. It caused his head to literally jerk back from the attack. She admired her handy work a moment before returning to the book in front of her as if nothing had happened.  
  
'Right...maybe I'll just do some round about ques-ahh!' His head suddenly jerked back as something heavy and hard impacted with his skull. A soft moan of pain left his lips as he rubbed his forehead, when he did manage to open his eyes again the first thing he found was a large hardback horror novel in his lap. Then after picking the book up he looked up to see Usagi sitting in her bed reading much like when he came in, a completely innocent expression on her face...a little too innocent. His eyes narrowed slightly as he made something of a mental note never to allow Minako to get her hard back books ever again. "Oh hah hah Usagi...very funny...you know you almost hit the same spot as the wound from the alarm clock...why not go for one on the left." He glanced back over to her only to find her with another book in her hand and a questioning look in her eyes. It just figured she would take his comment seriously...this was going to be a long session. With something of a sigh he pushed himself up from the chair and made his way over to her...watching as she shivered slightly before placing her uncommitted mask of apathy back on her face. He set the book she had thrown at his head back down on her bed before glancing back over...only to see her eyes become unfocused. Before he knew what he was doing, he was back over at her side gently shaking her a little. "Usa...Usa what's wrong?"  
  
She felt her slipping away from control of her mind...Hotaru's mind had taken over as her own mind became too weak to hold onto control of her body. With a mental shrug she let Hotaru take control...she didn't want to have to deal with the therapy session anyway. Once she had lost complete control she found herself at the back of her own mind, left with nothing but her own memories. Unlike Hotaru, she and Shiva remembered nothing of what the other personality did and could see none of it. So she was locked only to go through her own memories...that and try to figure out who was the murderer in her newest murder novel.  
  
Hotaru blinked a bit as she looked about the area of her room. She looked down to her lap which held a book she quickly glanced at a section of the page and screamed bloody murder. Without a second thought she picked the book up and chucked it! Damn Usagi and her scary horror novels...she did not like waking up to a book talking about men sawing another man's head off to use as a centerpiece for a feast. A groan of pain alerted her to someone else's presence in the room. To her surprise it was the doctor she had been introduced to earlier the morning. Doctor. Chiba or Mamoru as he said...and he was now holding the left side of his forehead in pain. She glanced down to the book now lying on the ground and then up to the man still kneeling on the floor in pain. A heavy blush rose to her cheeks as she quickly pulled herself out of bed. "I'm so sorry Mamoru! I woke up...and there was a horror book and I just wanted...and I didn't see you there and I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!"  
  
Mamoru groaned slightly...somehow he knew Usagi had done this on purpose. Without a doubt in his mind he knew Usagi somehow knew just what Hotaru's actions would be...wait a second Hotaru? He groaned slightly not in pain this time but in frustration. Usa had managed to get away from the therapy session by letting another one of her personalities take over. "Don't worry about it Hotaru...I'm getting kind of used to being hit in the head by hard objects." His hand found the offending book and picked it up from the floor before he stood up himself. Free hand still fiercely rubbing the bump on his head that hurt like hell and the other two wounds seemed to throb in sympathy of the new wound. He felt the oncoming of a headache but attempted to ignore it as he placed all three of Usagi's books back onto the nightstand. "Minako left you some books and CDs by the by. They're on the nightstand if you want to listen or to read any of them. Or if there's anything you want to talk about, I really don't have anything to do till three. Then I do my rounds and leave at nine for home."  
  
Hotaru glanced over at the clock high up on the wall. Since when she looked for the cute hello kitty alarm clock Minako had gotten her, she found it missing. The clock read one o'clock and even though she didn't have much to talk about she figured it'd be nice to chat with the man for a while. Hopefully It'd at least make up for nailing him in the head with a heavy book. "If you don't mind...um...I do have a few questions."  
  
"Sure shoot away!"  
  
"When Usagi...I mean her real personality gets better. When she grows out of us...will we die? I mean Shiva and myself..." The small girl looked up to Mamoru with curiosity and a slightly pained look in those eyes that seemed so much different from the ones he was used to. They almost took up a violet hue he noticed that of a lonely little girl lost in the world.  
  
"I'm not sure die would be quite the terminology...I'm not exactly a professional with multiple personalities that take on their own identity as much as you have. I think...you sort of represent Usagi's innocent side and when she gets better you won't die but more like be reabsorbed into her personality. So even if you aren't actually able to be there as another mind you'll be there in her and with her. Just like you I think Shiva may be her need for vengeance...maybe revenge or to act as a protection mechanism until Usagi has time to restore her mind. I haven't seen Shiva yet so I can't really make much of a guess on her."  
  
"You don't want to meet Shiva...I've seen what she's done and what she was thinking." Hotaru said softly as she glanced over to the stack of books that Minako had left her. She picked them up from where they lay and much to her own joy they were the odd assortment of manga and young teen romance novels she had requested. "Thank you though Mamoru...I think...well I hope if Usagi ever does get better what you said would happen to me...will come true." A small smile was given as she leafed through one of the comics.  
  
"Wait a moment what do you mean if she ever gets better. I know if we can unlock her memories she'll be better again."  
  
At this Hotaru merely shook her head before glancing up at Mamoru with a look that just challenged him to say everything would be perfect again if they made Usagi all better. "She carried a lot of pain...even if you unlock those memories she'll still need a lot of time to get over it all."  
  
"Well...any chance you'd be able to tell me what's causing her so much pain?" Maybe Hotaru was the missing block in the puzzle that they hospital staff had been trying to solve.  
  
Hotaru frowned slightly for a moment...she could look at Usagi and Shiva's memories to a point and she knew exactly everything they did when they were in control. She slowly entered into Usagi's section of the mind, where she stored herself until she ran into a mental barrier on Usagi's more personal memories. She slowly slide her hands about the light blue barrier that shielded her mind and after a few minutes of trying to force her way in she gave up. Blinking a tad she came to and looked over to Mamoru before shaking her head. "Sorry...she's got too many mental barriers up...I can try harder if you want."  
  
"Nah that's ok...I should have guessed it wouldn't have been this easy. Anyway Hotaru I've got to do my rounds then I'm leaving for the night...want me to come back and check on you before I leave?"  
  
The young girl looked at him with a surprised look in her eyes and something that resembled hope. No one had ever offered to check up on her before they left...she debated her next request. Maybe it was a little too weird for the older man but he was really the only father figure she could get since most of the doctors here were female. "Ummm Mamoru..."  
  
Mamoru turned back to her just as he was about to leave the small room to check up on his other patients. "Yes Hotaru?"  
  
"Could you...umm maybe when you come back...would you mind tucking me in?"  
  
"Yeah sure Hotaru no problem." He flashed her a grin before he disappeared out the door and into the buzzing halls once again. He was surprised he didn't find it so weird talking to Hotaru and Usagi as if they were two different people when the body they used was exactly the same.  
  
A Few hours later since no one wants to hear about Mamoru's dealing with the lady that insists that bringing her ninety cats into her daughter's room will make her come out of the coma she had fallen into.   
  
He was slowly heading back to Usagi's room when he noticed a tall man just a little shorter then him standing outside Usagi's room with a box of chocolates in one hand and flowers held in the crook of his elbow. The other was used to carefully knock on the door...and the moment Mamoru heard the man's voice he thought he was going to be sick.  
  
"Usagi...sweetie...please open the door it's Seiya...."  
  
He heard even from his distance from the door Hotaru's high pitched and scared voice. "Go...go away Seiya...Usagi doesn't want to see you!"  
  
"Oh but I brought her flowers..."  
  
"Excuse me sir...but visiting hours are over." Mamoru refrained from making the comment sound more like an order...though it was hard. He kept his eyes from the other man as he slowly knocked on the door before speaking in his normally calm voice that all doctor's seemed to get. "Hotaru...it's Doctor. Chiba...can I come in?"  
  
A muffled "yes" was heard through the door before he slowly pulled it open. On the other side of the door Hotaru stood behind the bed with one of the largest novels of books Usagi had been given in one hand and a book of not much smaller size in the other. Once she saw it was actually Mamoru she slowly set both the books down on the bed but gave Seiya an untrusting glare.  
  
Much to Mamoru's chagrin the man followed him into the room before stepping around him and setting both the flowers and chocolate upon the nearest table before turning to Mamoru and Hotaru. And Mamoru watched Seiya step over to him with hand outstretched.  
  
"Good to meet you...Doctor. Chiba you said? Well are you the new doctor taking care of my darling Usagi now?"  
  
"Yeah nice to meet you to...how did you get in here?"  
  
"Oh my yes I'm sorry I am Seiya Kou...you might know me...I am part of the Three Lights...you may be a bit old to know of our music but I am Usagi's boyfriend."  
  
Mamoru's eyebrow twitched at the comment to his age...either his late nights and early mornings were really getting to his face. Or this idiot was making fun of him...and he didn't like the man on top of that. "I don't really care who you are, how did you get in here and why are you bothering my patients."  
  
The man in front of Mamoru simply put on an offended look of sorts before shrugging a little.  
  
"I know some friends that work here and again she's my girlfriend."  
  
"Well I can tell you that's a twelve year old girl named Hotaru not your girlfriend...so needless to say you have no business here and get out."  
  
Seiya put up his arms in protest for a moment before glancing down at his watch. He had already wasted too much time arguing...at least they had bought into his fake personality and he had dropped off the flowers and candy. "Well I must go...It was nice meeting you...I'm sure I won't be seeing you around Doctor. Chiba." He ignored the odd look he got from both Hotaru and the doctor and just walked right out, closing the door behind him.  
  
Mamoru simply shrugged his shoulders...odd guy...really odd but at least he was out of his hair. That was about the time the sound of hissing gas entered the air. A moment later he felt himself start to get weak all around his body. He looked over to Hotaru to see her already passed out on top of the bed. Despite the gas's effects on his motor system he made it over to Hotaru with a lot of his energy already drained.  
  
Ami was working through a few last papers on one of her patients about to be released when a huge jolt shook the floor followed by a boom. Almost immediately wails of fear seemed to follow the sound. Without a second's thought Ami jumped to her feet and started running towards the sound of the explosion. As she ran towards the end of the hall she saw an intern running towards her, pushing a wheel chair with two children on board. "Hey! What happened?"  
  
"I don't know there was an explosion in one of the rooms! And now the whole section is on fire! Doctor we gotta get these patients off this level!"  
  
"You get those two to the stairs! Get someone to call the fire department bit I'm sure they're already on the way. The sprinklers should hold the fire from spreading but I want all upper levels evacuated. And get someone to get Setsuna on the phone and tell her the situation!"  
  
Ami didn't even bother to confirm the younger man had heard it all. Instead she started running again. She had to get to Usagi's room right away, most of the other patients would be able to get themselves out but Usagi was scared of fire. Then again she had almost died inside her boyfriend's seaside villa the night before she was sent here in a tomb of flames. When she did get to the last section of the floor to her horror she saw the flames coming out of Usagi's room in giant gouts despite the sprinklers futile attempts to control it. "Dear god no..." She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she made her way to the room nearest the fire. Even if Usagi was dead...she still had a duty to the other patients.  
  
Review Responses Section:  
  
Keeosu: Weeeeeeeeeeeeell by the Manga Mamoru isn't such a jerk so I'm trying to incorporate that. Now I got no hate towards Seiya or anything I just needed an unexpected baddie and ummm he got elected I'm not sure if I'll have Yaten or Taiki in it since I'm sure that question will come up eventually I'll kill it here and now go precognition or rather my magical guessing power.  
  
Chibi Crab: .;;; shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh if Usagi doesn't know she can snap CDs in two then uhhh ; Everyone's safe actually I forgot you could do that buuut ummm we're gonna go with Shiva liking her weapons like pre sharpened yeahhhh we'll go with that   
  
"...": I think you misread that section, the four 'eleven was referring to her height not her age. I tend to just type the words in, but maybe for heights I should just type it out as 4'11, I'm sorry about that mistake and inconvenience to you I'll go change that now. The age of Usagi is a little confusing as well her three personalities all have different ages Hotaru is twelve, Usagi is eighteen, and Shiva is well...she's just a psycho personality so I dunno about her.  
  
Tramie: I'll try to put something in over how Makoto and Usa met soon  
  
Thanks again to: Hopeless Dreamer 1125, Momoco lady, Adorable Angel, Starlit Warrior, Kalinda, Sailor-Sara-Moon for the reviews! I love you people! In the platonic way I swear I'm not an obsessed review stalker...well maybe I am...eh I'm gonna stop this now before it gets any worse...yeah 


	4. An Accusation and Relocation

Silence Amongst the Rose So Cold  
  
An Accusation and Relocation  
  
Sorry I've been umm late to update I suppose I've been uploading on Deviant Art and yeah I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter so it was a page at  
a time I guess.  
  
Warning: Some er excessive language in the cursing from Shiva aka Usagi and  
Yaten  
  
Yes I am gonna have Taiki and Yaten in this chapter but a small part. I  
really don't know how to portray Seiya further then putting him at a balancing point between Yaten's anger and Taiki's cool detachment so if I  
make any mistakes with them please tell me.  
  
On a side note I've bee obsessed with a story called Only A Memory Away by Princess Destiny Moon I'll put in my favorite line of the whole story so far. I suggest you check it out lol it's great!  
  
"Let me get this straight," Draco said quietly, trying desperately to get control of his temper which was caused by an intense case of frustration due to the situation at hand. "The person who's going to save us from powerful lightning-wielding super villain over there is a teenager in a custom-fit tuxedo, a stupid black top hat, and a white demi-mask who's defending himself by throwing roses and twirling a cane like a professional baton twirler." He closed his eyes and let out an acquiescent sigh. "Hansakai, give me your gun."  
  
"Suicide is never the answer, Detective," Hansakai replied, immediately understanding why his superior had asked for the gun.  
  
"Well neither is a baka in a tuxedo."  
  
"With all due respect, sir, but we don't have much of choice here," pointed out the ever practical Hansakai. "The Sailor Senshi haven't arrived yet and this masked man seems to be a relatively good job of diverting the enemy from attacking civilians."  
  
"His primary weapon is a floral arrangement!" ( My favvie line ever D )  
  
"Sir that floral arrangement has steel-tipped stems which has severely wounded the enemy's arm."  
  
"Hansakai."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Do me a favor and shut up!"  
  
Now after shamelessly advertising another author's work without ever telling her and in hope she doesn't sue me onto the story! Oh...that kind of reminds me...I never said I didn't own Sailor Moon well ;; if I don't remember to say I don't then maybe I really do! At least in my dreams that's how it works  
  
Mamoru slowly forced himself across the room and towards the door. It was only a foot away but with how the gas was steadily affecting his systems it was starting to look impossible. After a minute of moving he felt himself hit the solid oak of the door. Once his body had made contact he started slipping down until he was in a seated position with Hotaru in his arms. 'Maybe...I should just take a small rest now...I'm sure someone will find us soon.' Despite what his traitorous mind tried to reason his sleepiness with and make him give in. Something inside him told him that the danger wasn't over just yet. So while holding Hotaru as securely as he could with one hand, he reached up to the handle with the other. He tried to keep from breathing in too often to keep as much of the gas out of his air as possible. Unluckily it really wasn't working by the time his hand found the handle. Once he had a firm grip or as firm as he could he just let all the muscles in his arm loosen except his hand. With a click the door opened, since he was resting against it, he literally fell outwards and into the hall. For a minute he just lay there, finally breathing in relatively unaffected air. Now that he was in the hallway that had multiple air circulators and a much larger area the percentage of gas to O2 would steadily drop.  
  
Even though they were now in the clear something urged him forwards...and he slowly started to crawl forwards. Just as he made it out of the room for the most part a loud explosion ripped through the air. He was sent through the air like a rag doll until he hit the door that led into the emergency stairwell. Luckily for Hotaru, he took the brunt of both the explosion and impact since he had twisted in mid air. He had landed on his side after being thrown into the door and just lay there with a groan. This was not his day...they never mentioned in medical training god damn psycho boyfriends would drop a box of candy that contained knock out gas of some type and flowers that contained a bomb. He just lay there for a moment trying to retake all the oxygen he could into his lungs to clear out the ill effects of the gas. A soft stirring sound a few feet away from him alerted him that Usagi was coming to. With heavy eyes he glanced back to the fire and bit off a curse...it was steadily eating it's way out the door and he could not see what was on the other side of the hallway for his life. The whole floor was steadily becoming an inferno and if he didn't get moving they'd be fried as well.  
  
Pushing himself up to his knees he let out a groan as his vision blurred for a moment and he almost lost balance. Luckily his hand came in contact with the handle of the emergency fire escape door. Even as his vision cleared the smoke started to collect into the small space that was still safe from the fire...making him effectively blind anyway. Keeping one hand upon the handle of the door his other groped about until it came across one of Usagi's small arms. Once he had gotten a firm grip he dragged Usagi over to him before she was within his arms more or less. He then pushed open the door with his free hand and dragged Usagi out and into the almost smoke free stairwell. Closing the doorway behind him to keep the smoke out...he took a few more breathes of fresh air. The moment he found Seiya he was going to kill the bastard...or at least mangle him to the point of needing to be in a hospital as well. He finally pushed himself up off the ground and picked Usagi up with him and started down the steps. Keeping one hand upon the railing at all times due to the fact he was still rather weak from the gas ordeal. He still managed to carry Usagi down the steps in an awkwardly positioned over his shoulder way. Along the way they met up with more orderlies, doctors and interns that were still in the building either working late or on the night shift carrying patients or walking patients down the stairs depending on their condition. Within moments he was in the mix of people trying to force their way down in an orderly fashion but also trying to get out as soon as possible. He was at least feeling better now to switch Usagi into a cradling position and tried to keep to the sides of the stair well as much as possible.  
  
Finally after what seemed like minutes of slow torture he finally made his way out into the open...and away from the doors before he got ran over. His options were a few at this point...wait here for someone to find them. Or he could always try to find Ami or one of the other higher ups like Setsuna in this mess. He glanced about the general area trying to figure out where to even start looking...the whole place was general chaos. Ambulances and medical staff seemed to be swarming all around the outside. The fire fighters were also in the general area...some upon the truck's ladders trying to control the small blaze while other seemed to be questioning medical staff. As the adrenaline rush slowly died off he felt the full weight of what just happened to him hit him full force. That god damn psycho had tried to get rid of both him and Usagi. He really felt mentally drained at the moment...and physically too from fighting off gas and being thrown into a wall. Eager eyes glanced about for a place to sit down and his salvation was answered by a nearby bench that the hospital had set outside near the entrance of the small garden in the back of the building. Still carrying Usagi in his arms who had become semi-conscience but not much more, he trudged over to the seat and gratefully took a seat. His head fell back over the railing and he just let it rest where it was in a rather uncomfortable position. 'Damn they are seriously bias about constructing these benches at the perfect height for short people...and just tall enough for me to rest my back on.' Despite his mental musing he was quite aware of the commotion still going on around the hospital. He'd give it another half an hour before he went back into the fray to find someone worth talking to.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here...Mamoru Chiba a man that never has enjoyed too much action in his life."  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru quickly raised his head from where it had been and pulled it upright with no little amount of effort. Right in front of him stood a girl of small build with jet black hair and her ever ominous violet eyes that made other people feel as if she was staring right into their souls. That may have been why his baby cousin had never had too many close friends further then Chad. "Hey...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh I don't know I got a call from a Doctor. Mizuno...well my mother did and then she called me. Regardless she told me the room you had been working in had been the one that exploded...we all thought you were dead! And of course you decided to take a little break and stay away from the crowd. It's perfectly ok Mamoru we didn't want you to tell us you were still alive anyway."  
  
'The sarcasm was strong in this one...' A slight smirk passed across his lips at the mere thought of it...only to have a very angry Rei glaring at him.  
  
"So you think this is funny? That just figures...you are hopeless Chiba." Rei stopped mid rant when she finally saw the girl that was lying across his lap and simply stared at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Mamoru opened one of his eyes when Rei's condescending tone suddenly cut off...she was rather vicious when it came to verbal abuse even to her own cousin. The only thing she seemed to be doing at the moment was staring at him in something of a speculative matter....this couldn't be good. "What are you staring at Rei?"  
  
Rei shrugged a bit before motioning to the girl in a casual manner. "I just didn't realize you finally have an interest in the female gender...my mom will be so happy to hear."  
  
"I'm sure she will..." He sighed slightly just thinking of his overly involved Aunt...guess one of Rei's parents had to be the caring type since her father was never around. "Anyway she's a patient here, under me...I suppose I should get her back to Doctor. Mizuno and figure out what we need to do about this." Mamoru slowly stood up from his recent sitting position, cradling Usagi in both arms before heading back into the fray in an attempt to find Ami or anyone else for that matter.  
  
"What do you mean, it's not your problem to replace Usagi's room...it's the hospitals." Rei hadn't given up tailing him and grabbed hold of one of the sleeves of his light jacket, the material was a bit charred in the area probably from being put through a fire along with who knows what else on the way down. "What does Doctor. Mizuno look like anyway? Two eyes are always better then one you know..."  
  
"As if you can see anything from way down there short stuff." He grumbled to himself...unluckily for him Rei managed to catch his last sentence and smacked him in the back of the head before he could even think about defending himself. He turned his head towards her with an annoyed expression upon his face. "That hurt you twit."  
  
Rei shrugged her arms before crossing them over her chest with a little huff. "That'd be the general idea." A wide grin broke across her face as she stared back up at Mamoru.  
  
He simply grumbled a tad before going back to his search for any of the medical staff that may know where Ami or Setsuna were. After almost twenty minutes of unfruitful searching he finally spotted a tall woman over by one of the fire trucks with Hunter green hair. Alongside her stood Makoto wrapped in a blanket, her face was smudged with smoke and even though she looked like she had just gotten a scolding from the older woman. A pleased grin was upon her face. With Rei tailing him he made it through the small crowd along the outer edges of the hospital in moments. When he came closer, Setsuna spotted him first followed by Makoto...the former shooting him a questioning glare. "Hey Setsuna..." Before he could even start off on Seiya and what happened, Setsuna interrupted.  
  
"Where have you been Chiba...we thought you were dead...along with Usagi."  
  
"He was taking a nap on a bench." Rei chimed in helpfully a slightly pleased smirk across her lips...she loved seeing him getting chewed out by other women.  
  
"Yeah...I suppose I was..."  
  
"Well why didn't you come sooner, we were worried about you Mamo-man but you got Usa out so hey you got her out that's all that counts." Makoto leaned back against the cold steel of the fire truck and pulled the blanket a little closer before staring back at the building which was still swarming with fire fighters. At least only three or four rooms had been destroyed in the end...and no lives were lost now that Mamoru and Usa were here.  
  
"I'm sorry...next time I almost get knocked out by some kind of gas probably knock out and then barbecued by the cute little bomb Mr. Seiya dropped off in the form of flowers. I will try to be back in time but don't worry...I'm sure the second time around the gas won't effect my motor skills nearly as much as they did this time." Mamoru replied sarcastically...he glanced from Rei's surprised look to Setsuna's silent mask and to Makoto's taken aback look. Dammit now he felt bad for over reacting to Makoto's words. "Sorry Mako...I'm a bit stressed out." He offered an apologetic smile before turning to Setsuna. "So what do you want to do about this."  
  
"I'd like you to file your statement with the Police."  
  
"Alright...so what should I do with Usagi...?" He glanced down at the still partially passed out girl and then back up to Setsuna.  
  
"I'll take her for now...but if someone really did try to kill her we may need to move her out of the hospital for a while. If we did would you be willing to put her up at your apartment...I'm sure between Ami, myself, Minako and you...we could watch her over the day. Leaving you only with a night shift and of course psychological evaluations...if you're up to it Doctor."  
  
With a slight unsure nod...Mamoru slowly handed the small slip of a girl to Setsuna before the four minus Makoto who was still recovering from running into the burning hallway countless times to help straggling orderlies and patients out to the stairwell on the opposite side of the floor. Headed off to find the nearest officer to give their report, Setsuna had to anyway due to the fact she did over see the whole hospital.  
  
A few hours later...Police Station ( Eh...too lazy for the statement just Mamoru basically restating everything that happened )  
  
He raked a hand absently through his raven hair with something of a sigh...this was just one of those days where he should have never gotten out of bed. Forget even getting out...he just should have never woken up at all...Ami and Setsuna had called half way through the interview from his house...Rei of course was there. His cousin had been all to happy to let them in and were probably drilling the poor women for everything they knew about him. As he approached the street he waved over a cab that was coming down the street. When the cab pulled over he had to resist the initial reaction to step back from the cab...there was no way someone like THAT! Could be a cabby...just looking at the man's stone cold expression scared him, there was no trace of emotion on his face save for a slight tinge of impatience.  
  
"You getting in or not?" The silver haired cabby asked in an annoyed matter...or at least as much of one, someone could use without showing a spark of emotion.  
  
"Er you take me to Averst and Novella street...umm the second apartment complex." After a moment of hesitating outside the cab he figured his day couldn't get any worse. If he survived an explosion surely he could survive a six foot six something cab driver assaulting him.  
  
Kunzite slowly pulled away from the curb before glancing back at the black haired man in the seat behind him. The man smelled like burnt skin and dried blood...his nose scrunched up at the unusual smells in the cab. Usually he only had to deal with drunks coming home at this time of night, but he wouldn't question a customer. No point in it...he kept his car completely silent and minus the exceptionally loud engine in the taxi they drove in complete silence.  
  
Mamoru rested his head against the glass of the rear door and attempted not to fall asleep. It was rather nice to have a silent cab driver like this guy. No forced conversation even if it was a bit eerie especially this late at night. After a few more moments of keeping his eyes open just be sheer will of force the lulling sound of the engine finally won out against his will power. Without ever knowing it he passed out against the window.  
  
For a moment he glanced back at the man in the passenger seat to make sure he had truly fallen asleep before pulling out a small cell phone. With a click of the two way radio function he was in contact with another voice as calm as his upon the other line. "He's in the car..."  
  
"I see...does he know anything...enough to help us?"  
  
"No I don't think he knows anything nor does he suspect."  
  
"Very well...Kunzite...keep in touch."  
  
"Of course sir." He clicked the radio off with a double click before replacing the cell phone back into his pocket as if nothing had ever happened. When he glanced back up he found that he was almost to the man's stop...well things would get interesting within the next few weeks of that he was sure. The moment he pulled up to the curb he slowly reached into the back of the cab and gently pushed the man. It took another two pushes before the man started to come around. "We're here..."  
  
With something akin to a grumble he slowly pushed his head away from the window and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He pushed the door open and finally managed to stumble out of it. Amazingly enough he was right in front of his apartment complex. The sound of tires screeching alerted him the cab left...he slowly reached to his back pocket and felt the firm pressure of his wallet. A moment later after enough sleep had cleared from his mind he immediately turned back to where the cab had been. Now though it was no where in sight. 'Strange... never knew a cabbie to leave without his fare.' With a shrug and just placing it under the good will to man kind he forced himself to trudge up the steps to his apartment. All he wanted now was sleep...though once he got to his room he could hear muffled screams within Forgetting his sleepiness in the blink of an eye he pulled the door open and rushed in ready to take on whatever threat was present in his own apartment. The scene he was met with, was to say the least interesting. Usagi was tied to a dining chair looking absolutely vindictive. Setsuna was watching her with a careful eye while Rei and Ami were ransacking his kitchen. Well this was certainly a new factor to add into his night. "Dare I ask what you're doing to my apartment."  
  
Usagi was the first one to see him and immediately swung her head around and gave him a glare that would send grown men crying. "Who the hell are you!"  
  
"Remember when I told you Usagi's third personality is Shiva...well this is her...she's kind of violent."  
  
"You're damn right I am, now untie me before I really get angry. I'll tear the heads off your children then tear your eyes out!"  
  
Mamoru glanced over to Shiva as the hateful little thing started to use her feet to make the chair jump towards him, for the moment he disregarded the crazed personality and turned back to Setsuna with a questioning look. "Right...well that still doesn't explain what you are all doing in my kitchen...ransacking it."  
  
"We're saving your life Mamoru be grateful!" Rei yelled across the room in a higher tone then was really needed, she waved a large knife around for epenthesis before dropping it into the burlap bag along with all the other knives.  
  
Mamoru watched as Ami dumped all of his forks and butter knives into the burlap bag as well. "Yeah...well do you really need to take the butter knives?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Mamoru." Ami answered in a slightly embarrassed apologetic tone, before holding the bag open while Rei dumped in all of his plastic forks and knives.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me..." He grumbled unhappily, what would Shiva do with plastic utensils he had to wonder.  
  
Rei looked up from her task with a huff of superiority. "She could stab your eye out with the plastic ware."  
  
"I think I'll take my chances." Mamoru grumbled a bit, what in the world was he going to eat without forks or knives. A sigh of regret passed his lips...no more eating his usual egg breakfast...sure he could do it with a spoon but it just wasn't the same. A slight smirk crossed his lips...they probably had already taken the spatula and frying pan with claims of Shiva causing brain hemorrhage. He glanced up at that moment to the spot she was only to find it empty. 'Now where did she...' "Ah!!" He let out a scream of pain when he felt something sink into his thigh, he looked down immediately while trying to back away. 'Teeth.' He amended mentally as he finally got Usagi off of him. "God Damnit! That hurt!"  
  
"That's the general point you bastard! Next time I'll bite off your ankles! Then your ears and then I'll make sure you can never have children again!" Shiva started to scoot towards him once more but Mamoru easily maneuvered around the crazed girl.  
  
Now he knew why they kept her on lock down even though both Usagi and Hotaru seemed to be innocent enough. "I'm going to bed and locking my door. I need...sleep or something." He trudged off down a hallway without even listening to the obscenities Shiva shouted at his back and the calls from Ami and Rei...he'd deal with it all in the morning. Maybe though this whole night was a bad dream and he had fallen asleep back in the hospital.  
  
Three Lights Mansion   
  
Yaten sat on the sofa watching the morning news has had become his custom when they weren't on tour. Shoving Honey nut Cheerios into his mouth absently as he watched a police report come on from last night. He was fairly interested as to who did it since they said they had two witnesses, one a doctor and the other a mental patient. 'What kind of nut destroys a hospital anyway.'  
  
"Police Commissioner Reo do you have any idea who started the fire?"  
  
"Yes actually we have the name of the primary suspect thanks to an eye witness account."  
  
"Will you release this information to the press?"  
  
"We will at a later date after the suspect has been brought in and has given his statement and then we can will release his name. This is a high profile case due to the nature of the crime along with the suspect's support base of higher ups."  
  
"I have word that the FBI has been brought into this investigation."  
  
"No comment...that is all the questions for today."  
  
He simply shook his head as he watched the reporters on TV attempt to get around the circle of Police officers before Reo got into the relative safety of the Police station. From the sounds of it this guy must have been a celebrity of some type. Just as he finished the last of his Cheerios the distant sound of the door bell rang. It just figured a nice relaxing start to the day and he was interrupted by some annoying idiot he was sure. Practically throwing the cereal bowl down upon the table he made his way to the front door in an annoyed huff. With practiced ease he threw the door wide open and looked much like a bat out of hell. The furious gaze upon his face momentarily froze both the police where they stood. The younger of the two had his finger about an inch away from the doorbell and the other stood there with a warrant in his hand.  
  
It was the older one that recovered first, shaking his head for a moment before addressing the obviously annoyed young man. "Sorry to bother you Sir...but we'd like a Mr. Kou to accompany us down to the station."  
  
Yaten narrowed his eyes slightly before responding in an aggravated tone. "I'd gladly help but three Mr. Kou's live here, myself which would be Yaten Kou. Then there is also Taiki and Seiya Kou, so just pick which one you want."  
  
"Ah...well then Mr. Seiya then."  
  
He nodded a bit before glancing back to the officer. "Why exactly do you need my brother anyway?"  
  
"He's been named as the prime suspect in the fire at the hospital." The younger one butted in before the older man could even get a word out.  
  
"Well follow me he should be up in his room." Yaten grumbled to himself as he turned back from the door and started up towards Seiya's room on the fourth floor. He had a fairly good idea why Seiya did it and who he was targeting...the god damn bastard. If Seiya wasn't family...he would have been beat up and turned in a long time ago...not just beaten up. If only he had told Taiki about the whole damn mess, now it was too late to control the mess that had just exploded. 'To late for 'If what's and if only...I only hope he didn't decide to jet.' Instead of finding an empty room when he burst through the door without so much as a knock. Yaten found Seiya simply sitting upon his bed writing something upon a piece of paper. "You have a lot of nerve Seiya."  
  
"It doesn't matter much...all they have is one account of what happened. It's my word against his you see." A slight smile curled over Seiya's face but it was not one of amusement or even fun as they used to be. Instead it was one that stretched the skin into a warped way. "Everything is in motion Yaten...no one can stop it now. This little trial if they can even get enough evidence for one will be short and I will get out without even lifting a finger. I never get caught brother."  
  
"You conceded bastard! I'll kill you myself for what you have done to her! Wasn't the night enough you broke her you fucking broke her. You can't leave her alone though...god damn you."  
  
"Now now...no need for such anger young brother. You know perfectly well it's her fault." His eyes darkened for a moment in anger and resentment or maybe just pain. He returned his normal smiling face when the two police officer's finally made it up to the room. "You two are obviously here for me...no need to worry I won't put up a struggle I will come for this questioning. Though it is a waste of time I was at the house the whole night."  
  
The younger one immediately sided with the man, he was famous and a pop idol across Japan. Why would he set fire to a hospital? Even if he had, he'd hire people to do it for him. While the second appeared a bit more skeptical but gave a shrug of indifference before heading back the way he came with Seiya and the younger officer trailing afterwards.  
  
Seiya stuffed a small note into Yaten's hand as he walked by...flashing the angry man a confident smile. "See you in a few hours."  
  
Yaten watched till the trio disappeared before slowly opening the note...he only read the first line before throwing it down to the ground. He felt his chest constrict upon his lungs as he shuddered slightly. This wasn't happening...he wouldn't go this far. Just as he fell to the ground on his hands and knees shaking still Taiki walked into the room. The ever calm expression on his face and a book in his left hand his pointer finger placed in between the pages to mark his spot.  
  
"What's going on..."  
  
"I'll tell you what's going on...everything's gone to hell."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"I need to tell you something...I should have told you a long time ago."  
  
Review Response Section:  
  
Hopeless Dreamer 1125: Well I can't tell ya how close your guesses are but I'm glad you're enjoying the story  
  
UNC6: not even I know how the plot'll turn out Well I will eventually don't worry but I'm writing a lot by ideas I have from writing the chapter before lol and a very very basic outline. I don't want Usa's problem to be resolved right away and the plot given away but I don't want it to be dragged out to the point people are crying for the end...a very fine line between too fast and too slow.  
  
Sailor-Sara-Moon: Hmm Usa and Mamo get closer? Well I suppose we'll see...  
  
Lady of Enchantment: Yeah it's even a bit confusing to me and that was before I brought her third personality into the picture  
  
Tramie: Yeah it is but I don't want Usagi to be in control all the time and the others to just be like randomly there with no personality further then to look innocent...or a psycho...whatever..  
  
...: yub yub commander, welcome just tell me if I do anything else that is confusing  
  
Chibi Crab: No No we won't   
  
Thanks again to Allie, Momoco Lady, 


	5. Fire Side Stories

Silence Amongst The Rose So Cold 5

Fire Side Secrets

Hey sorry to be late getting the chapter out but unseen events kind of staled writing. The first was a simple one I wasn't sure how I wanted Yaten to retell the tale needless to say there won't be any Mamoru or anyone else really save for Yaten, Taiki, Seiya and Usagi while Yaten's telling Taiki what happened to Usa. I figured it'd be better then some quick explanation from Yaten. Second my mom broke her collar bone and is basically disabled it's getting better now but for the first few days I was Nurse Scott...I can fix all your pains and broken bones with my amazing happy pills. On another point I have the next two chapters semi planned out...ya know instead of my normal write and think method. I'd go into the third and forth but you know I guess they could have been avoided and I don't want to complain and whine.

Yaten glanced over Taiki for a moment as if debating...this whole god damn situation was getting too out of control and he didn't like where it was heading. The damn man had turned into a psycho over the past few years and even if he was family...Seiya had taken the cake with this one. "Meet me in the Study in about ten minutes...I need to get something off my chest."

"As you wish Yaten." Even if he didn't know exactly what was going on, he afforded his younger brother with a small smile. After a moment of waiting by the door to wait and see if his brother would add anything else, Taiki simply left and headed towards the Study to wait for his brother.

He stood for a moment in Seiya's room briefly cursing the uncaring bastard...how dare he believe himself so high up that he could simply blow up a hospital and get away with it. With one more string of low curses he departed from the room as well, instead of heading for the study, he headed towards his room...there was something he needed up there. A few moment's after Yaten left Seiya's room a barely audible thud came forth from one of the walls towards the back of the room but no one was around to hear it anymore.

Once he reached his room, a good distance away from everyone else's room in the house...just as he liked it. He pulled open the side door that led into his studio room, the place was a general mess. Papers were strewn every where, half completed sketches and finished master pieces were scattered about amidst the trash. Without even looking he maneuvered around the still wet paint trays preserved by plastic wrap and a hasty scotch tape job so they didn't dry out. Once in the back of the room he slowly glanced around, a slightly paranoid feature of his even if this room had no natural light and was closed off from the rest of the house other then through his room. Kneeling down, his hands shakily wrapped about the edges of a slightly discolored panel in the wall. After a moment of careful pulling the fake panel gave out with a slight screech of metal on metal. He let the panel drop to the ground as he slowly shifted through some more of his personal things. A small sketch book and poetry book were pushed aside till his hand hit the tape in the very back. Wrapped around it was a yellowing piece of paper that had long ago conformed to the shape of the tape. He carefully removed the tape from it's confines and replaced the panel a moment later. Within the tape contained everything he had upon his own brother...the true happenings of the transpiring of January 1st. 'Maybe if you had been there Taiki things would have been different...maybe if I had the guts to do something none of this would have happened.' With a shrug of helplessness he slowly pushed himself up off the ground and shook off the thoughts before they once more angered him.

Taiki looked up from the book he had started while awaiting his brother in the study as Yaten marched into the room, and he looked like he was debating whether to punch something or just yell. The sure fire sign of course was Yaten's free hand which was constantly clenching then unclenching as he stared at the tape in the other hand. He rose a slight eyebrow at his brother's apparent mood but said nothing. He gently placed the book down as Yaten made his way over to the TV in the room...and proceeded to turn it on before turning once more to him.

"Taiki...I know I should have told you think a long time ago. When you were gone on that trip to find yourself...or whatever the hell you were doing out in the mountains."

"I was writing my book in the peace and quiet of the Alps...away from the constant noise you and Seiya force upon me." Taiki interjected with a calm smile upon his face.

"Whatever...I don't give a damn what you did up there. This is serious...look Seiya...he turned into a monster on that night. More then a monster an abomination that needs to be stopped." Yaten sighed in defeat before carefully taking the rubber band from the yellowed paper before tossing the note over for Taiki to read.

Taiki had to bend forwards over the table he had taken a seat at to catch the half flying, half falling note. Once he had snatched it out of the air he brought it into the light of the small desk lamp.

"_Yaten whatever happens tonight do not lose faith in me..."_

Taiki readjusted his glasses once before regarding the note again...it looked like his brother's hand writing but it just wasn't Seiya's style it made no sense really. Seiya was more of a down to earth man and this was not consistent with his psyche. After one more look at it, he casually flicked his wrist and released the paper held between his fingers at the apex of the flick. It briefly sailed through the air before landing in Yaten's out stretched hand once more. "That makes no sense Yaten..."

"I know, don't you think I god damn know that. As I said though after Christmas he went all fricken psycho and i have no idea why. Though maybe you can tell me why since you are supposed to be the smart brother according to the tabloid reports." Yaten let out a snort at the comment.

"So hard to believe I am the smartest of you three baby brother?" Taiki spoke in a deadpan voice though a slight tug of a smile to one side of his cheek pointed out otherwise.

Yaten threw a furious glare over to Taiki before practically shoving the videotape into the VCR. "This is what really happened on the night of the fire here in Seiya's wing...according to the surveillance camera." With that Yaten popped the video tape into the TV right at the spot when the fire started. Yaten slowly stepped back till he was sitting on the top of the desk Taiki was sitting behind. Both of them watched in silence as the black and white feed showed Usagi and Seiya obviously arguing, followed by Usagi pointing at Seiya in complete out rage. The next thing that happened, Seiya slapped Usagi in the face without a hint of remorse upon his face. The camera started swiveling to the right side of the room till it lost sight of the fighting couple and moved over to a unoccupied part of the room. Yaten tapped his fingers for a moment as he waited a minute or two before the feed eventually moved back to the left. Now Seiya held Usagi by the shoulders and had her facing an open closet. As to what was in the closest the security camera didn't have an angle to see into it. Whatever it was though Usagi was obviously shocked and scared...her face was shell shocked for a moment before she started trying to get away from Seiya. There was a brief struggle before Seiya kneed her in the stomach. With a grunt of pain the girl crumbled to the floor and didn't get back up. Once more the video feed slowly started to turn to the right and within ten seconds the two were out of view once more replaced by blank screen.

"So can you make anything out of it...?"

"Of course not, this is just a video there are no sounds and I have no clue what she was responding to in that closest. All I have are facial expressions and they aren't always surprised...for all we know Seiya could have proposed to her and she responded in fear..."

"Cause...ya know...you slap and beat the one you love...that makes complete sense Taiki." Yaten grumbled while slamming his fist into his hand in annoyance.

"I never said it was a good theory...I'm just trying to explain to you things aren't always as they seem...she doesn't look afraid for herself...that face is one that's afraid for a loved one."

"You think Seiya grew that sick to hold one of her friends captive or family member?"

Taiki thought a moment before slowly shaking his head. "No...I don't believe so...Remember when they first met back in high school?"

"Yeah of course I do dumbass, Seiya was only talking about a girl at the concert we did here for seven months...that's why Tokyo became our home base."

"Yes well...remember for Usagi's senior year she just disappeared flat off the face of the earth and Seiya had her here supposedly being tutored."

"Yeah yeah I remember wouldn't let anyone see her except the doctor when she had the flu."

"Remember the tabloids suggested Seiya was hiding Usagi because she was pregnant at that time."

"Tabloids make things up all the time...don't they?" Yaten really wasn't following this...it made no real sense to him. This was almost six years ago and about four or so before the fire turned Usagi into a mental patient.

Taiki sighed as he rubbed his temples, of course his brother wouldn't understand but maybe a helpful push in the right direction. "A girl like Usagi wouldn't suffer that much mental damage from almost dying in a fire...she doesn't care about her own life as long as her loved ones are safe."

Taiki smirked slightly when Yaten finally made the connection between the tabloids and the fire. Well despite what he thought his brother wasn't as dense as he looked to be. "That's right...Usagi and Seiya did have a child during that year of absence...and the person in the closest was most likely the baby."

"You mean to tell me...that bastard of a brother torched the house not only with his fiancée in it but his daughter or son in there too!?" Yaten was too shocked for his normally violent personality to come into full swing but the glare upon his face was more then enough to clue off anyone not to test him.

"That's exactly right...Usagi would not have suffered such mental problems if she had been alone but she knew her daughter or son was in that closest next to her...hell she could probably hear the screams as she or he burned alive. If you look at the time frame the child would only have been two at the most certainly not old enough to open a door or get out of bounds. This of course explains her multiple personality disorder in a certain point of view though there's many ways of it...I believe this is the true way."

Yaten glanced back to the video that was still running. Seiya was setting a heavy dousing of gasoline near the closest door and around the other doors. As the image of Seiya taunted the helpless Usagi probably crying for her child to be spared...that bastard.

"You see...I believe Hotaru represents...the child, the innocent child that Seiya killed, Usagi herself is simply trying to recover from this whole ordeal...and finally Shiva is the automated protection system of Usagi and Hotaru to keep them both safe physically and mentally if any questions come too close to what really happened on that night."

A fist slammed down on the desk startling Taiki out of thought... and his eyes looked up to meet the angered gaze of Yaten. "We have to turn the bastard in then!"

"There's nothing we can do."

"What the hell do you mean you just told me exactly what happened!"

Taiki shrugged a tad with a tired look upon his face he glanced up to his younger brother who was about to explode in anger. The younger man had no ability to control his emotions or think out a plan...and if he couldn't take action he felt even more helpless. "Yes it is very probable and I actually believe it to be exactly what happened. Unluckily the only proof we have are some facial reactions on a video tape, my theories and our knowledge of Usagi's persona to go on. Now take that and add it on to the fact suddenly two of the three of the Three Lights attack the lead singer over an issue that was resolved a long time ago? It won't really matter...and since Usagi didn't die all we can really get him in for is a few years of arson. Claiming he killed his own child would be another death blow to the case, anyone that knew about the child was paid a long time ago to keep quiet about it from Seiya so I doubt there are really any records we could find."

Yaten simply grumbled unhappily...his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to think through what he could do to somehow do the impossible and somehow solve the whole case with a fist and the word of justice behind him. Unluckily that seemed to be impossible for him. "So then what do you suggest?" He nearly growled as he turned his head to Taiki...just daring him to say nothing once more."

"Well...first I believe it'd be best to hear all of what you remember happening upon that night...then I suggest we return Usagi's mental state to normal if we can...if we can somehow get Usagi to realize the truth...then maybe her personalities will reform into one and then we'd have a eye witness account to back up my hypothesis."

"That could take years to have her restored to her once happy self...or did you not put that into your calculations." Yaten muttered in an aggravated growl.

Seiya simply grinned at the comment before responding in a deadpan voice. "You must have faith little brother...it will do you good in the end to have such."

"Well I don't give a damn if faith isn't gonna justify this situation...I'll kill him myself if I need to."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Taiki murmured more to himself then to Yaten before shaking the slight feeling of dread from his mind...something told him no matter what they did this situation was not going to turn out for the best. "Well then Yaten." He spoke up to get his brooding brother's attention before the man blew a casket and all hell broke loose. "If you could, could you relay the events of that night from your perspective...I'd like to get a better idea of what went on. Especially how Seiya was acting, I remember before I left he was normal but I too noticed a change when I returned but I put it down as an effect from being away from you two and pursing an active goal within the writing community."

"Yeah yeah...I'll give you a big award for being the only one of us to do something with your life other then sing to millions of girls while we're on tour. Boo hoo you lead such a horribly boring and unaccomplished life...maybe one day I'll open my eyes like you and can become just like you." Yaten's sarcasm steadily grew during his small tirade before slowly settling down upon one of the chairs his arms resting across the back of the chairs before he slowly dredged up the memory of that night something he never really enjoyed doing even when alone.

_January 1st, 2000 _

Yaten sighed happily as he finally was able to escape the horrible thing one called relatives, unluckily the holidays seemed to call them like rabid dogs to a running human. Of course coupled with the fact the world was supposed to end last night every damn one of them had attended for Christmas...something about dying all together. 'Damn sadistic bastards...and they wonder why we moved away from Okinawa.' Shaking his head a bit he made a mental note to give Taiki yell for skipping out on this family occasion...how convenient it was that he just happened to get snowed in at the beginning of winter and couldn't get out till the Spring thaw. Shaking his head he reached into his side pocket for some cigarettes...that was till his hand brushed against the inner pocket of his vest and found only a lighter. 'Oh yeah...that's right...I quit that four years ago.' It had been to keep the Three Lights looking like a clean cut group of boys with a high moral upbringing. Not that he didn't mind now...but the urge was still there now and again.

The sudden sound of footsteps alerted him to the fact he wasn't alone in the hall. Glancing over to a side hall he quickly jumped out of the way of anyone's view. There was no way he was going back into that crazy hall of relatives and annoying friends in the upper crust of society. In the cover of darkness he watched as both Seiya and Usagi were passing by having a hushed conversation.

"We've never left her alone this long...do you think she's alright?"

"Of course she is Usa...no worries I promise...everything will be fine...she was only alone for 15 minutes and you had the monitor the whole time." Yaten raised an eyebrow at this...oh well probably one of their friends that had, had a little too much to drink and was sleeping in there room. With a slight shrug of his head he watched Seiya and Usagi walk down the hall the rest of the way in complete silence.

After making sure they had rounded the next corner, Yaten pulled himself out from where he was hiding and shook his head. Now that, that threat was over...he moved off down the hall away from Seiya's section of the mansion and towards his own. Lucky for him, most of the guests didn't bother to wander away from the main hall where the huge party was now going on without either of the two hosts. The only ones that left the area were heading to their rooms which were situated near Seiya's section of the house. Taiki probably wouldn't want anyone even near his room so his section hadn't been used for the guests out of respect. He of course had just plain out told Seiya that he would have no one anywhere near his room he liked his privacy. He was about half way to his own room when the fire alarm went off throughout the whole house. A moment later their were sounds of confusion coming down the hall.

With a disgusted sigh Yaten ran down the hall, some idiot had probably smoked near one of the in home sensors. While running across a stretch of French style full length windows he caught a glimmer of red and yellow to his left. He barely had to turn his head to see it was coming from the area around Seiya's room. Not only was it coming from that general area but it was a huge blaze. 'Oh crap...Usagi and Seiya are in there..."

August 4th 2004

"Sorry...it really isn't much...I really didn't see as much as the video tape saw...but after the fire had consumed most of Seiya's room and the rooms around it Seiya came stumbling out of the fire and collapsed. I told them Usagi was still in there...they said they got there in the nick of time but it was too late by that time. Usagi's soul was broken by that bastard." Yaten turned back to the camera footage, watching the last remaining bit that hadn't run out during the time he had told Taiki about what he had seen. They watched as a two fire fighters came through the door, one was a tall man with hair falling out of his helmet. It looked like it was white or silver on the black and white camera but it was probably a light blonde and it was the black and white picture. The other man was a lot smaller...actually he really wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman from the stature. Not that it really mattered...he simply waited till the part where the camera finally died consumed by fire. "We're lucky you reprogrammed those computers to send the feed directly to our central security station. Or else we wouldn't even have this to look off of."

"Yes indeed...it seems my intelligence goes far beyond even my perception...I must be a psychic of some type." Taiki stated dryly while looking over to the video feed that now was pure snow.

"Right...of course Taiki...I'm sure you had some sort of premonition of the whole situation and thought ahead subconsciously." Yaten moved back over to the TV and ejected the tape before flipping the power off to both the TV and VCR.

Taiki stood up from where he had been sitting for the past half an hour or so, stretching his legs a moment before moving around the desk in his normal grace. "Stranger things have happened...but for now...I believe we should keep all this to ourselves but I have to call someone now to see if they have any information."

"I thought you said that we shouldn't tell anyone!" Yaten exclaimed in confusion.

"By we...I meant you."

"Thanks...glad you trust the people I'd tell so much."

"Because I know you...and you'd walk around throwing innocent people against the wall demanding information." Taiki ended with a roll of his eyes. "I'm going to go talk to Setsuna before you ask or rather demand to know who I'm going to talk to."

"Whatever..." After a slight indignant huff Yaten blinked a bit before speaking once more. "Isn't that the crazy commander lady of the hospital Usagi's in?"

"Yes." With another roll of his eyes Taiki walked out of the room and headed towards his room within the huge mansion leaving Yaten alone in the study to scream in frustration over the whole situation.

Review Responses:

Sorry guys guess this turned out to be more of a informational chapter but next chapter we'll be back to Usa and Mamo and all the others...and I'm sure after this chapter you either have more reason to hate Seiya or me one of the other

Hopeless Dreamer 1125: Sorry ya gotta wait till next chapter to see what's happenin with Usa in Mamoru's home Let's hope for Mamoru's sake I decided to take away the Shiva personality for the moment.

Chibi Crab: You're right that would have been a lot funnier I wish I had thought of that. Hmm actually I'm not really sure where Rei is coming from x.x;;; I agree mostly with how the manga interprets her but maybe since she isn't a main char really I'm just using the anime to be easy on myself since the manga Rei is probably one of the most complex of the Scouts.

Starling Sinclair: sadly soon Sailor Moon will be forgotten to the younger generation...I mean my little sister never heard of Super Nintendo till I was talking about it one night with my friends and she's only 6 years younger.

Tramie: er you may want to hold off on killing Seiya just yet... I kinda need him ;;

Many thanks to: EternalMoonFighter, Sailor Phoenix, Ellen, Moonlightshadows, Starlit Warrior, Kilanda


	6. More Then It Seems

Silence Amongst the Rose so Cold

More then it Seems

Well it's been almost a year since I last posted so I guess I kind of owe an explanation to anyone that may be reading this. My first year of college was a lot harder then I thought. I lost the original chapter 6 when my hard drive crashed last semester, I've now decided that was a good thing as it was too light and happy. I've declared myself as a psychology major and most of the information of this story doesn't agree with today's psychology. It's taken me this long to decide to continue this story as it is without changing it since it's for entertainment and not exact scientific proof.

Minako waved down the taxi as she stepped out of the doors to her business office. As usual the city streets were crowded and getting a taxi was hard. Yet the past few weeks ever since she had started to visit Usagi during her lunch breaks and after work. She had always managed to get a cab driven by the same guy. Silent as anything but he had that comforting aura about him. So as usual the sleek yellow cab pulled up to the curb. Followed by Minako pulling open the back side door as was now the usual routine. "Hey there…having a good day." As usual of course she got the standard grunt from the large cabby. The man was a giant, though she had never seen him actually stand, the fact he almost had to lean down to see out the window and his broad shoulders basically blocked her view out the front of the car. That silver hair though was so exquisite, she found herself day dreaming about this silent man more and more every day.

"So…yeah Averst and Novella street as usual…"

"I know." His reply to her directions came out as a simple fact. He had memorized the route by this point. She just happened to give him a good excuse to hang about the area that Usagi was currently located without raising too many eyebrows. Throwing the car into first gear, he slowly pulled out from the semi-park job he had done to get to the curb she was at. Once he fell into lane of outgoing traffic he almost sighed as he heard the little blonde minx try to start up conversation again. Could she never just be quiet for one ride out to her destination.

"Why can't you carry on a conversation with me just once without using grunts and single sentence answers." Not that she really expected an answer from him, he just would grunt and go back to driving the car. Still it was annoying and as usual she fell back on her normal defense of throwing insults when being nice didn't work out for her. "Well I guess I can't expect giant gorillas…to be able to…drive well!"

Mean while in the front Kunzite simply cringed…these were the times he almost cracked when she started hurling insults…or attempted. Half the time he couldn't even distinguish what she meant by them. Luckily her stop was coming up and it was only a few more minutes.

"That's right you obviously have a glitch in your civil programming Mr. Roboto." Minako silently cheered for herself as she watched him cringe. Another glancing blow to his obviously over inflated ego. "Oh you wish you were as cute as me then maybe you could get by on never talking. I bet you've never been out on a date because you're such a loser Mr. Roboto."

Where ever did she come up with such insults he couldn't phantom. A few minutes though turned out to be much to long for him to handle and instead of even trying to be nice and just listening. He reached over to the very rarely used radio since he didn't want to chance missing a call when he had it on. Still this time without regret he flipped it on and pressed the preprogrammed button. That filled the taxi with jazz music the next moment.

After he put on the jazz music Minako obviously must have taken it as a signal that he didn't want to listen to her any more. So the rest of the car ride was in complete silence until their parting at Mamoru's house.

"So I'll see you back here in about an hour…right?" She was slightly concerned since he didn't seem to want to deal with her today. Or at least that's the impression she had gotten. The fact that taxi's didn't exactly flow through this area like water had her a little concerned.

"I'll be here." With that he pulled away from the curb leaving behind the anxious looking girl. For some reason that worried look upon her face almost made him feel bad. Still once she had skipped off to Mamoru's apartment, he pulled into a spot right behind a old beaten up olive green conversion van. Turning off the radio he brought up the two way walkie talkie to his head. "Kunzite here, back in position, how is the Kou residence looking."

"Same old, same old nothing out of the ordinary."

Kunzite just grunted in response before flipping the dashboard over to the other side. The cabbie dashboard with the mileage calculator was all just a rouse for all the control board for all the advanced gadgets that the FBI had stuffed into the taxi. Flipping on the bugs that were all across the house. He was immediately greeted with a scream. "You're dead Chiba! Once I'm out of these restraints I'm going to twist your balls around and then rip them off strand by strand!" Safe house…sometimes Kunzite wondered about Setsuna's judgment.

Three Light's Mansion

"So Taiki I expect you didn't just call me over for tea." It was more of a statement then a question. Setsuna set down her cup of tea upon the cherry end table before leveling calm eyes upon Taiki. No emotion got past that calm facade that she almost always had up when dealing with intense situations.

"No I'm afraid it isn't quite as simple as a cup of tea Setsuna." Taiki said with a sigh as he absently stirred the tea bag about in his cup of tea. Unlike his brother's who preferred coffee of traditional Japanese tea. He had picked up a taste for English tea. Though he still kept traditional tea about his room for visitors. At the moment they were stationed in the study that branched off from his own room. Rather private which is what he needed at the moment to talk with Setsuna.

"I expected you'd be calling me eventually."

"Hmm..did you now…well I do hate to disappoint, regardless. As you pointed out this is not a social visit. Instead it's about a certain patient of yours."

"Usagi." Once more Setsuna stated without a doubt in mind. Taking a moment to calmly sip her tea, the whole time keeping Taiki in her vision.

"Quite…it turns out my brother has found some disturbing information about the fire. That and I do believe it isn't standard practice to place a mental patient in a house with a young man and groups of young single girls."

"You make it sound as if this is some plot out of an anime."

"Well I must admit Setsuna, it really makes little sense."

"Hm…that may be, still Usagi is there because it is a safe house. Her doctor just doesn't know it. Nor will he ever have a clue…nor will Seiya."

"I understand." Taiki ran his hand through his hair absent mindly for but a moment. Lost in thought, or rather analyzing what information he had gotten out of Setsuna. He carefully took the tea bag out of the cup as to not get drops of it all over himself. Placing it on the small coffee cup saucer before regarding his guest once more. "Now then…would that be an FBI safe house or a police safe house. Surely no normal psychiatric hospital has safe houses for patients."

"Taiki you are much smarter then either of your brother's. Still this is not something you should be getting yourself into. Everything that is happening, is much more complicated then you'd ever believe. I don't even understand half of it myself."

"That may be, but I do know that you need Usagi to be mentally one person. To be able to testify against Seiya." Taiki reached down to the coffee table beside him and pulled up a DVD case. One of the many copies he had made of the security video tape that Yaten had given to him. "I suggest you take a look at this. Alone for that matter, you may find it interesting." With that said he slide the DVD case across the end table between them. Then stood up with his tea, signifying an end to the meeting. Obviously he wouldn't get much else out of Setsuna this time. Then again when he had dealt with her back at the original Christmas fire incident, he hadn't gotten much out of her then.

Darien's home

"Get off me…" Darien managed to grumble, he felt teeth in the back of his neck. Currently he was being pushed down on his bed with Shiva somehow atop of him. She was still currently tied down to the chair and had managed to get onto the bed and on top of him. At the moment he was being bitten in the neck. At first he was too tired to acknowledge the pain going through the back of his neck. Now though…well it was a different story. He somehow managed to push her off of him and onto the other side of the bed.

"You're dead Chiba! Once I'm out of these restraints I'm going to twist your balls around and then rip them off strand by strand!"

Just then the door bell rang and Mamoru simply groaned. How could this day get any worse…he already was living off of oatmeal and cold cereal. He was sure it was only a matter of time before they decided that those corners may give him a death dealing paper cut. Running one of his hands through his hair he found it wet. With a grimace he brought his hand out of his hair. Finding thick strands of saliva running off his fingers. He scrunched up his nose in disgust before glancing over to Shiva. Who was snickering away to herself.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered under his breath before he stepped out of the room. Leaving Shiva behind to scream death threats. The more time he spent around that crazy personality. The more he got the feeling it was just there to piss him off rather then kill him. When he got to the front door of his apartment he found Minako standing there as usual. It was a daily ritual to wake up in the morning. Then have breakfast with who ever happened to be Usagi. Followed by a consoling session and then a nap. Minako normally dropped by around noon.

"Morning sleepy head!" Minako said as Mamoru opened the door for her, she skipped right into the room before staring at Mamo with a slight head tilt.

"Umm…."

"Yeah?"

"You know you have spit in your hair right?"

"Oh yeah…I know." He muttered as he almost slammed the door closed behind Minako, which prompted her to hop over to the other side of the room. Obviously he hadn't had a good nap or rather a good wake up call.

"So where's Usa?"

"In the bedroom…and she's Shiva right now."

"Alright well…I'm gonna go ahead and go talk to her."

"I'll be making sandwiches for lunch…oh wait my knives were taken from me along with my forks. So I guess I'll be making oatmeal for lunch." His voice laced with Sarcasm as he moved across the kitchen to fetch a pot to make the gruel of oats and water.

"Don't worry I ordered pizza for your house before I left for lunch. Oh and by the way tip is three dollars." Minako winked at him before disappearing into his bed room. Leaving behind a rather unhappy Mamoru.

A moment later the door bell rang once more. Obviously he had been left with the bill, not that it really surprised him. Reaching back to get his wallet out of his back pocket he opened the door for a young man obviously working the job for the summer. In his hand he held five pizzas all extra large.

"That'll be thirty two dollars my man."

Mamoru's eyebrow twitched slightly as he dug through his wallet to find thirty five dollars. Taking the pizza in exchange for the money. Minako was becoming more and more of a pest about the house. He really needed to get her out of the Shiva mind set so he could talk to Usagi again. It was at that moment that he heard Minako coming back with an unbound Usagi in tow…he cringed. Until he realized the change in her eyes. It wasn't that curious look that Usagi had nor the sheer hatred that Shiva had. Instead it was that innocent and kind of frightened look Hotaru had.

"Hey Hotaru, how are you feeling? Want any pizza?" He gave Minako a pointed glare as he set the pizzas down on top of the stove. Looked like it was pizza for the next few weeks as his food source.

"If it isn't too much trouble…" Hotaru said, by the time she finished her sentence it was almost a whisper. "I'm sorry for what Shiva did to you Mamo-Chan." A slight blush came across the girl's features as she quickly took a seat at the table.

"Oh don't worry Mamoru can take it. You just go ahead and keep abusing him till he makes you better! It'll encourage him to fix you up faster. Isn't that right Mamoru." Minako grinned as she grabbed one of the pizza boxes.

Mamoru sighed, once again he suffered under female oppression or so it seemed. This was the exact reason why he moved across the city from Rei. Not that he didn't love her…but she had a habit of controlling him not to mention everything around her. It was just her way of dealing with life. Control anything that came at you so that it couldn't hurt you. "Yes…that's right Minako…now why did you order so much pizza?"

"Oh I was just hoping this much food would somehow trigger the old Usagi to come back out of her depressed mental state."

Perhaps Setsuna had too much hope for him to cure Usagi, or he just needed to restrict visitors to those that didn't try and encourage the psychotic personality to kill him. At least later this week Makoto had promised to come over later and cook for them both. Or rather cook for Usagi and he'd get the left overs. He almost wished he could go back to the first day when he got hit with that alarm clock and give up then and there.

For the moment though he buckled down for a lunch with an over excited blonde and a rather calm Hotaru. Hopefully he could get back to actually working with Hotaru now that the killer personality finally had switched off. If he got lucky he may even get his plastic forks back.

Three Light's mansion.

Seiya walked into his room with a superior sneer upon his face. Those damn police down at the station had gotten nothing other then his autograph. The detectives had already been bought out so it really didn't matter what they had on him. Of course he had heard the rumors of the FBI actually in Nihon. Those bastards just never knew when to leave something alone. It mattered little though, he took out a key from his pocket and slipped it into the lock on one of his desk drawers.

Opening it quickly, he pulled forth a bottle of chloroform pills and a small shot glass. Shutting the drawer once more. He locked it up tight before dropping the two pills into the glass. Whistling to himself he made his way over to a fake wall panel. Pressing down at just the right place the wood paneling popped out of place and slide to the side on silent tracks. Revealing a metal door with a port hole that would look more at home on a navy ship. "Well time for your medicine can't have you making too much noise while I'm away." He punched in the code to the door before popping the sound proof door open, swinging the glass in hand, he approached the prone form that lay across the bed. Just as he was about to rouse the figure to give them their daily dose of chloroform. A fierce knock came from the door.

"Oh my…seems your sleepy time shall come a bit late. No worries though I'll deal with which ever of those two annoying Kou brother's is at the door. Then it will be just me and you for another night of fun." A soft snicker left his throat as he licked his lips, looking across the limp form. "Not that you'll ever remember it…I do miss your screams of pain…too bad they became too loud…no worries one day I'll make sure you're awake through the whole thing." A throaty laugh left his lips as he stepped out of the door once more locking it closed and securing the wood paneling. Annoyed that his fun had been diverted he headed for the door to deal with Yaten.

This is where I leave you for now, hope you enjoyed it and next chapter will become more serious and advance the plot a bit more then this one I hope. Sadly I barely even know what the hell I'm doing as I write ;; oh well see ya next time. The next chapter'll be out a lot sooner then 8 months later like hopefully within a week.

Review Responses

Now that I've sufficiently pissed people off and or made them forget completely about the story! I will answer questions they completely forgot about.

SilverStarlet, yeah my grammar has much to be desired. Eh if you want me to E-mail you when I post a new chapter reply back with your e-mail address I'm not sure if it's just Judy 16 or Silverstarlet judy 16

Water Miko Sera Pisces: Sorry I made you hate Seiya haha

Moonlight Shadows: Well…without him the plot would kinda die…we'd have a screwed up Usa for no responsible explanation, Mamo-chan housing her for no reason. That and FBI agents running around in Tokyo for no good reason.

Hopeless Dreamer 1125: Da, I'll try to get Usagi and Mamo in next chapter and turn it back to a more serious note.

Starling Sinclair: That is scary, I just acquired a sega genesis again and I'm looking to find a SuperNes haha. Yeah hopefully I'll be able to put my real psychology knowledge to use next chapter.

Chibi Crab: Yeah guess so, I don't do much research with the signs and stuff. I'm Capricorn I think that must mean I don't care about others or I'm a sociopath or personality disorder as it's being called now-a days.

Lil-Harry-Hobo: Oh Seiya and Mamoru are gonna be besssstttt friends….and by friends I mean like Caboose and Church in RedVsBlue. So by friends I mean they'll kill each other if they ever meet.

Sailor-Sara-Moon: Well you've waited quite a bit of time ;;; sorry about that.

Thank you also to reviewers such as,

RoseWomen, Lady Tristana Rogue, momocolady, Evil but Friendly Rival, Tramie,


End file.
